Darkwing Duck: The Untold Tales
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Just some episodes of Darkwing Duck I made up, including the never before told Darkwarrior Saga. Includes the Fearsome Five and many villians you've never seen. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Ep1: NegaDuck's Reform

**Darkwing Duck: The Untold Tales**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Episode 1: NegaDuck's Reform**

It was a miserable stormy night in the city of St. Canard. Lightning and thunder split through the sky as the angry clouds cried their tears onto the earth below.

A storm like this would have usually made someone like NegaDuck very pleased, but tonight was not a night of pleasure. Tonight everything to him had been torture.

He had been betrayed by his own team and they had literally left him to die in abandoned alley miles away from the hideout. And when the storm hit that only made his pain seem worse.

Still having enough strength to walk NegaDuck dragged himself to his feet and exited to find a safe place until he recovered from his mortal wounds. He noticed as he walked that everyone kept as far away from him as possible, not daring to offer him any assistance.

Personally he couldn't blame them. He had been trying to take over the city for weeks, but every attempt had always been fouled up by his no good double Darkwing Duck.

Oh how he envied Darkwing. That masked mallard had triumphed again and again a thousand times fold. Hmph, all he had to get him through a tough jam was luck and seems like he had plenty of that.

Another noise broke from over head but NegaDuck didn't care to dechipher the sound. Here he was, bleeding to death in an alley, noone cared for him.

That point was proven wrong when he suddenly felt a hand grasp his. Surprised NegaDuck looked to see who had grasped his hand, but he blacked out before his eyes could see his savior's face.

Moments later NegaDuck found himself waking up in the tower of Automan Bridge.

"How did I get here?" he asked out loud.

"Ah good you're awake" came a voice "I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up at all,"

NegaDuck's head turned to see Darkwing standing nearby arranging his clothes into a laundry bag. Straining himself to a sitting position NegaDuck also noticed that the main wound he had suffered had been cleaned and bandaged.

Darkwing Duck had saved his life? After how many times NegaDuck tried to kill Darkwing, the mallard saved his life. However Darkwing was much to busy prowling his siuts for weapons to notice NegaDuck's reaction.

"Geez" he said "the laundry will never get done at this rate,"

"Why did you save me Darkwing?" asked NegaDuck in his usually tough tone "haven't you always wanted me to die?"

"Not even a snake as low as you deserves death NegaDuck" said Darkwing "but a fake like me does,"

"What do you mean?" asked NegaDuck his curiousity suddenly risen.

Instead of answering Darkwing dragged the bad of dirty clothes away leaving NegaDuck comepletely alone. while alone NegaDuck's head kept filling up with question after question. What did Darkwing Duck mean?

The sound of footsteps indicated Darkwing's return, and boy did he seem tired. Whatever NegaDuck was feeling was nothing compared to Darkwing's emotions right now.

"What's bothering your mind chum?" asked NegaDuck "I mean we're both duck's here,"

"I only saved you because my daughter requested it you hear?" said Darkwing "even after what you did to her...,"

Now NegaDuck was truly surprised. Not to long ago he had taken Gossalyn hostage to lure Darkwing to his doom. She was on the keen edge of death when Darkwing Duck had finally managed to rescue her and he heard nothing from them since. That is, until now.

Speechless for words NegaDuck kept his beak shut for the rest of the evening. He didn't want to admit to himself that he owed Darkwing for saving his life, but the thought wouldn't leave him alone.

The next day when NegaDuck woke up Darkwing was already there preparing breakfast. Soon enough NegaDuck was greeted with waffles caked in syrup and a glass of nice cold milk.

After breakfast was over Darkwing went out on his morning patrol again leaving NegaDuck alone in his hideout. It wasn't a particually smart thing to do, but until NegaDuck's injury was healed he couldn't explore around anyway.

The thud of footsteps suddenly allowed him to snap to attention although it wasn't who he thought it would be.

"Who are you?" he asked "and what are you doing here?"

The figure in the shadows did not speak, but NegaDuck could sense something eerie about his presence. NegaDuck couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about this person that he didn't like.

"Well don't just stand there in the shadows" said NegaDuck "afraid to get a sunburn?"

"Your threats mean nothing to me" said the figure still standing in the shadows " and unfortunately for you, you are no longer needed,"

NegaDuck didn't like the sound of that last statement a bit. Usaully whenever somebody said that it meant death. NegaDuck forced himself off of his bed and struggled with the desperate need to walk.

But before he could even try to run Darkwing had arrived back early from his daily patrol and the figure in the shadows vanished without a trace.

"You seem spooked NegaDuck" said Darkwing "is something wrong?"

"No, uh nothing," NegaDuck stammered. There was no way in his life that he was going to confess of being afriad. Not to Darkwing, no, anyone but Darkwing.

"Hey what did you mean last night anyway?" he asked " when you said how you deserved to die more than me,"

"Well" said Darkwing "if you're willing to listen to a story I guess I could trust you with what happened,"

NegaDuck sat back down on the bed with one hand holding his wound while he sat back and listened.

"You see I did something really horrible to someone once" said Darkwing " and even though he tried to kill me I was always afriad that he would die. But that was until, I left him to die...,"

NegaDuck was intriqued Darkwing had actaully let someone die and he didn't go back and save him? It was hard to believe that this mallard, after all his time of protecting lives, had destroyed another person.

"He got sucked in by a whirlpool in time" finished Darkwing "and I never saw him again,"

"Who was he?" asked NegaDuck.

"You," said Darkwing then finally got up and left, leaving a shocked NegaDuck behind.

"Me?" thought NegaDuck as he started to understand.

A few months ago Darkwing and NegaDuck had faced each other in a portal between the Negaverse and the Normalverse. Darkwing had intently pulled the universal plug and a gaint whirlpool opened up as the entire boudries between space and time were being sucked down through that hole.

Darkwing Duck had managed to escape back to his world, but NegaDuck found himself being sucked into the wormhole with little resistance. He didn't know how he had managed to make it back to the real world, but somehow he did.

And Darkwing Duck was sorry that he had left him behind to die? Why in the world should he care? Wasn't a major supervillian getting killed the absoutely best thing that could happen in a superhero's career?

"Like it or not" thought NegaDuck to himself " I owe Darkwing Duck my life. And one way or another I promise to repay my debt,"

Two more days passed before the bandages were ready to be removed. This time though Darkwing wasn't alone his sidekick and his adopted daughter were there too. It was like they were all gathered for some historic moment as they watched Darkwing remove the cast.

The wound had completely healed and NegaDuck forced himself to stand so he could walk. Darkwing helped him a little. Standing tall NegaDuck pulled back on his clothes while Launchpad covered up Gossalyn's eyes so she couldn't see him in his underwear.

After fully attired in his outfit NegaDuck approached Darkwing and stuck out his hand. For a momemnt Darkwing looked suprised then accepted the handshake and shook NegaDuck's hand.

"I owe you for saving my life Darkwing and I promise that I'll repay my debt" said NegaDuck ready to slide down the tower's rail "but now if you excuse me, I have a little matter to settle back home,"

With that NegaDuck was gone and Launchpad approached DW saying "Are you sure it was okay to let him go DW?"

"I'm sure," said Darkwing, and he really was.

* * *

Meanwhile Bushroot, the Liquidnator, QuackerJack, and Megavolt were deciding how to divide the city when all of the sudden the door was kicked right off it's hinges. All four villians turned to see the glowering face of NegaDuck.

"Oh what's wrong boys?" said NegaDuck savoring their shocked expressions "afriad of a ghost?"

"But..." Megavolt stammered "you...you were...,"

"Dead?" said NegaDuck finishing the villian's sentence for him while at the same time bringing out his chainsaw "I'm not dead, but you're going to wish I had died!"

After about forty minutes of chasing the Fearsome Four around the room NegaDuck had them all pinned down in one sanitary corner.

"If any of you ever decides to betray me again" said NegaDuck giving the villians an even closer look at his chainsaw "I garuanttee that I will slice your heads off and feed them to the buzzards!"

"Alright" cried Megavolt "will never betray you again!"

NegaDuck stopped his chainsaw's blade and said "Now that's more I like it,"

"What are your orders NegaDuck sir?" Bushroot stammered.

"Hold on to your roots boys" said NegaDuck "cause it's time for us to take over this town, and I know just how to do it,"

* * *

The next morning Drake Mallard woke up to find Gossalyn shoving the morning newspaper into his face. Her voice was frantic with rage as she pressed the page closer and closer towards him.

"Look at this!" she shouted then took the papaer back and read " Darkwing Duck has grown to soft in his career of chasing down the crinimal element by allowing one of his former foes to live. Let to die, Negaduck had been rescued by Darkwing and now is fully healed and a threat to the city once more,"

"What!" shouted Drake "how in the world did the press figure out that I saved NegaDuck's life?"

"I don't know" said Gossalyn "but they're calling you a triator to everything St. Canard stands for,"

"I got to find NegaDuck and straighten this whole deal out," said Drake quickly changing into his Darkwing costume.

* * *

Meanwhile, NegaDuck was looking at the article with equal fury. how in the world did the press find out that Darkwing was the one who had saved his life? He couldn't allow the other members of the Fearsome Five to read this, no, not this.

Quickly burning his copy Negaduck went to visit the newspaper office in order to get some things striaght, he had a feeling that Darkwing was already there doing the same. He was right.

With both NegaDuck and Darkwing Duck to contend with now the manager was more than willing to talk in order to spare his worthless little neck from getting the strangling it rightfully deserved.

"Now what's the big idea?" shouted both ducks at once.

"A man came in and delivered the story to me that's all" said the manager begging the ducks to spare his life " he was a tall shadowy guy, I couldn't see his face. I'm sorry if what I printed was false,"

Both Negaduck and Darkwing looked that each other in silent agreement not to tell the man what he had printed was true or else it be considered horrible for both of their reputations.

"Who was this man?" asked Darkwing "and where was this photo shot?"

"He never gave his name" said the manager "but the picture was taken on Automan Bridge,"

After convincing NegaDuck not to blow the whole office sky high Darkwing and him finally had a chance alone to talk.

"Automan Bridge" repeated Darkwing "that means whoever took the photo knew where my secret hideout is,"

"And knew I was there too" said NegaDuck "it's going to be impossible, we can't make every person in this town shut up. Soon everyone is going to know what happened,"

"Especially the Fearsome Five..uh..Four," said Darkwing.

NegaDuck didn't say anything, he didn't have to. They were both dead ducks.

* * *

"I can't believe your lie worked a charm boss," said QuackerJack as soon as NegaDuck reentered headquarters.

"My lie?" said Negaduck softly although QuackerJack didn't seem to notice his master's hesitation.

"Darkwing Duck saved your life!" said QuackerJack "that guy would rather throw us in jail then help us. This joke is Grade-A material,"

NegaDuck stopped himself from mentioning that it wasn't a joke but just called out to the Liquidnator and Megavolt "Prepare phase two,"

"Right on boss," said the Liquidnator and followed Megavolt away.

"Sorry Darkwing" said NegaDuck in his mind "but I have a reputation to keep up as Public Emeney number one!"

* * *

"Doesn't seem to be any crime today Dw," said Launchpad from the Ratcatcher's side car.

"That's where you're wrong Launchpad" said Darkwing "just look ahead at the docks, the Liquidnator and Megavolt are obivously up to something,"

"Gee" said Launchpad " last time I checked, water and electricity don't mix,"

The Liquidnator seemed to be busy loading tanks filled with water while Megavolt was frying some sort of electric chemicals in the air and hurling them at the bay.

"Hold it right there you villianous thugs," shouted Darkwing.

"Alright Liquidnator" said Megavolt to his companion "just like the boss said,"

Dropping to his liquidnated form the Liquidnator placed himself right in front of the path of the speeding Ratcatcher. As soon as Darkwing realized what was going on it was to late. The tires of the Ratcatcher skidded the moment the wheels touched the water.

Thanks to the lack of seatbelts both Darkwing and Launchpad were thrown off the bike. Aiming an electrical volt at the powerlines Megavolt brought one of the wires to life and used it to catch Darkwing, while Launchpad just slid down to the edge of the peir's wooden boards.

Darkwing struggled in the wires trying to activate his buzz-saw cuff links in order to break free, but was interrupted by Megavolt sending acharge through the wires causing him to black out.

When reawakening sometime later Darkwing was surprised that he was right inside the Fearsome Five's dastardly headquarters. And of course who else better to welcome him than NegaDuck.

"Well Darkwing" said NegaDuck " I guess you heard the news. All of now thinks your a traitor for saving my life. I plan to turn that tale to my advantage,"

"What are you up to NegaDuck?" asked Darkwing in his usual tough tone when confronted with his arch foe.

"In order to make St. Canard what a big mistake you made" said NegaDuck "I'm going to kill you tonight on the ten o' clock news. See you later, Darkwing,"

"So NegaDuck didn't change after all" thought Darkwing "and to think that I saved his life. Death would be more than welcome now,"

Little did Darkwing know that NegaDuck was having his own visit with Death right now. After his little chat with Darkwing NegaDuck went striaght to his room and once again saw a shadowy figure hiding in the shadows.

"I don't know who are" said NegaDuck bringing out his flamethrower "but you're going to be sorry you ever came,"

The dark figure just laughed and said "Fool, you have no idea what power you have just unleashed, but it's time for your career to meet a catostrophic end,"

"Big talk from from someone who hides his face in the shadows," said NegaDuck.

"So" said the figure "you want to see my face huh?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows wearing a big grin on his face, NegaDuck dropped his flamethrower instantly.

"What?" he gasped "but you can't possibly be?"

"Oh I am" said the figure " but I'm afriad you won't have the pleasure of broadcasting it to anyone else,"

What can you say, NegaDuck ran. All the way back to where he had tied up Darkwing. Needless to say Darkwing was surprised by NegaDuck's sudden change of heart.

"What are you doing here?" asked Darkwing.

"I owed you after you saved my life" said NegaDuck "but if you ever tell anyone what happened that night I'll swear I'll kill ya,"

"But what about the papers?" asked Darkwing.

"The town will soon forget all about this" said NegaDuck "now go before the others find out,"

And that was how the whole scene ended. Soon NegaDuck and Darkwing were back to being arch enmies, the other members of the Fearsome Five had no clue whatsoever of what was going on, and the dark figure that appeared to NegaDuck never showed up again.

Although NegaDuck was sighing in relief of the latter he could not forget the mysterious visitor's face. a face more evil than his own. The face of Darkwing Duck.


	2. Ep2: Megavolt's Girlfriend

**Episode 2: Megavolt's Girlfriend**

"Give it up Megavolt" called Darkwing "you'll never outrun me!"

It was just another ordinary night in St. Canard for Darkwing Duck. Megavolt had been causing a rampage over three power companies in the last few days and Darkwing was determined as ever to stop the sparkplug in his tracks.

Right now, the electrical villian held a burlap sack over his shoulders full of, what else, lightbulbs, and was rapidly gaining a fifty yard lead on Darkwing by skating on the powerlines.

"We'll never catch him this way DW," called Launchpad from the Ratcatcher's side car.

"Mabye not with speed Launchpad" said Darkwing eyeing a nearby telephone pole and stopped the Ratcatcher right by it " but with a little help from the electric company and this we can cut this loonatic's power once and for all,"

Darkwing reached into his suit and pulled out a chainsaw. "A little present I borrowed from my last encounter with NegaDuck,"

Megavolt took one glimspe at the chainsaw in Darkwing's hands and knew that he was imedately in trouble. "No, wait, don't!"

But his pleas for mercy came to late as the whirring chainsaw blade cut through the wooden pole making it sway back and forth from it's base.

"Timber!" called Darkwing as he and Launchpad ran to aviod the falling lumber.

Megavolt tried desperately to turn around but was sky rocketed into the air by the rising end of the pole as the other end tumbled to the ground. Up, up Megavolt flew passing through dozens of clouds and the moon before falling back to Earth.

"This is gonna hurt," thought Megavolt as he crashed through an apartment roof.

The electrical villian was knocked unconious, but later that night he found himself still in the apartment he had landed in, with a bandage placed around his chest.

"Bout time you woke up" came a femine voice from the kitchen " I was begining to think you would never wake up,"

Megavolt turned his eyes towards the direction of the voice and spotted the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long, raven black hair. Her misty silver eyes. Heck, back in High School he would have been lucky just to get recongized by a girl let alone helped by one.

"What happened?" asked Megavolt.

"You fell through my apartment roof what do think happened?" said the woman " geez, it's not everyday I have to tend to a supervillian,"

"Hey" said Megavolt " how'd you know that I was a villian?"

"Oh come on" said the woman "Megavolt- one of Darkwing Duck's arch nemsis behind Dr. Slug and NegaDuck. Powers-electrical maniplulation. Weakness-water. Flaw-short term memory loss. It's all in the paper my friend,"

"Well you know me" said Megavolt "then who are you?"

"My name is Saphire" said the woman " welcome to my home,"

* * *

Back to the middle of St. Canard both Launchpad and Darkwing were waiting to see if Megavolt would come down. After five minutes of waiting however it could obviously be concluded that the villian had got away.

"We'll run into Megavolt again DW" said Launchpad taking his usual seat in the side car "crooks can't hide forever,"

"I guess you're right" said Darkwing putting on his helmet " I just wish that he hadn't got away,"

* * *

However, Darkwing wasn't the only one who discovered Megavolt's sudden disappearence. NegaDuck, too, had noticed that the electrical member of the Fiendish Five was missing from the ranks.

"Where's Megavolt?" he asked.

"Looting" said Quackerjack "but he's been gone for almost two hours,"

Quackerjack was the only villian who was the closest friend to Megavolt. Every once in a while the two would sneak away to perform their own villianous plots without the others knowing. But this time Megavolt was out doing one of his solo acts.

"That electric turkey better get here soon if we're going pull off this heist" said NegaDuck pacing the floor " now where did I put my chainsaw?"

As soon as he spoke the Liqiudnator and Bushroot walked in reporting that musuem security seemed awfully tight. Electronic alarms were set all over the place daring any theif to try and get by without being detected. and all to protect the latest aqusition to the musuem, the Amber Phoenix.

According to legend the Amber Phoenix was a fullfiller of wishes and granted power to those who sought it out. Negaduck didn't care whether the legend were true or not, he just wanted to cash in that bird to the highest bidder. But without Megavolt to shut down the alarms there was no way the Fiendish Five would ever get inside.

"When that sparkplug shows up I'll throttle him," said NegaDuck.

However, just as NegaDuck was threatning to slice Megavolt up with his chainsaw the electrical villian was walking towards the hideout with Saphire by his side.

"Hey thanks for walking me home" said Megavolt " my friends would be real mad if I let down on this heist,"

"Just make sure you keep that injury of yours from getting any worse" said Saphire " it's a shame you couldn't stay over at my place,"

"Maybe you can come visit sometime" said Megavolt " or I can visit you. I already know where you live,"

"How could I forget?" said Saphire " but you got yourself a date. Let's say Tuesday night at eight,"

"Eight o' clock" said Megavolt " no problem. See you then,"

Saphire smiled and waved goodbye to Megavolt as she headed on towards home. Megavolt stood for a moment and watched the way her body moved when she walked away.

Humming in his head Megavolt stepped into the abandoned building NegaDuck had chosen as a headquarters and was surprised to meet a glaring group of villians waiting beyond the door.

"I can explian...," started Megavolt before getting interruted.

"Explian?" said NegaDuck " you let us down dim bulb and now we're to late to pull off the heist! Just what was so important for you to do?"

"I just went to do a little looting till Darkwing Duck appeared" said Megavolt " to put it short, sailed through Earth's atmospehere, land back on Earth, fall into a pretty girl's apartment and walk with her back here,"

"You?" laughed NegaDuck " you...have a girlfriend?"

"Listen to me pal" said NegaDuck " supervillians like us don't have time for emotions such as love. Girlfriends are the one thing in a supervillian career that can actaully change us into good guys. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Saphire...," started Megavolt.

"Ooh Saphire...Saphire" taunted NegaDuck " there's no 'buts' here pal. Dump her, or you're on my most wanted list,"

Given the option of either Saphire or death Megavolt knew he had no choice. He had to break up with Saphire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saphire was back in her apartment fixing the hole Megavolt created in her roof when all a sudden the door got kicked down. Shocked, Saphire turned to see who was responsible, but what she saw made her drop the hammer she was holding to the floor.

"Take it easy Ms. Saphire" said the dark, eerie voice from the shadow of the doorway " I wouldn't want you to get hurt...much,"

In seconds Saphire was knocked unconious and carried out to the dark thug's motorcycle just as Megavolt was arriving.

"Perfect" said the dark figure " time to play a little follow the leader,"

Revving out of the alley and past Megavolt the thug made sure to give the supercharged villian a good look as to who he and his captive were.

"Saphire!" called Megavolt " Darkwing! What are you doing with Saphire?"

Megavolt pursued Darkwing all the way passed the musuem where the other members of the Fearsome Five had gathered for another heist, when they saw Megavolt chasing after Darkwing.

"What is that idiot up to now?" said NegaDuck forgetting about the heist and went to pursue Megavolt, the others falling in line behind him.

The chase ended at the Falling Chemical Plant, by the time the Fearsome Four arrived Megavolt was up on the catwalkfacing Darkwing over the millions of chemical tanks below.

"Move one step closer" said Darkwing " and your girlfriend is toast,"

"What do you want?" shouted Megavolt.

The light shifted giving NegaDuck a full view on Darkwing's face. what he saw made his eyes bulge out in horror. It was the same face that kept on appearing when the real Darkwing saved his life.

"Liquidnator" said NegaDuck " get those chemicals out of the way! Quackerjack, you and Bushroot retrieve Megavolt's girlfriend. I'll help Megavolt take down this guy,"

"Right away boss," said the Liquidnator and quickly set to work.

Minutes later NegaDuck and Megavolt were side by side.

"I don't who you are" said NegaDuck " but you're not Darkwing. Let the girl go,"

"I thought you didn't care about the lives of the innocent NegaDuck" said Darkwing " didn't you show neglect in your own universe? Well, in mine I rule with an iron fist, and soon every demnsion between space and time shall be under my juristiction,"

"Not if we can help it," said Bushroot using one of his plants to drag Saphire out of Darkwing's hands.

"Now to finish you off," said NegaDuck as he and the other members of the Fearsome Five cornered in on Darkwing.

"Maybe some other time," said Darkwing throwing a small black sphere onto the ground below which imedately exploded into flames.

"It's a bomb!" shouted NegaDuck as the plant burst up in flames " everybody out!"

In a flash everybody was out of the plant, but NegaDuck took one second to pause and look back seeing the dark Darkwing disappear into the shadows from which he came.

Soon Megavolt and Saphire were embraced in each others arms as the exploding chemical factory bursted like a million fireworks lighting up the sky. Everyone, but Negaduck awed at the romantic sight.

"Saphire..." started Megavolt " there's something I wanted to say...,"

But before he could finish her lips were locked in his. Megavolt was shocked, pretty ironic since he deals with electricity all the time. But none of the less, he kissed her back.

Their were cries of 'get a room' from the small auidence surrounding them, but finally they broke apart.

"Are we still up for that date?" asked Saphire.

"You bet we are" said Megavolt " as long as NegaDuck has anything to add?"

"Just get out of here you lovebirds" said NegaDuck " and get out of my sight before I change my mind,"

And that was the end of that, Megavolt and Saphire walked through the street as parts from the chemical plant soared down from the sky like burning hail.


	3. Ep3:Jealousy Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Episode 3: Jealousy Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

It was a nice, calm night to be in the St. Canard Cementary. Morganna and Darkwing were sitting at an old stone table preparing for one of their dates. But right now each of them were lost in the other's eyes.

"Oh Dark" said Morganna before being interrupted by Darkwing's com-link.

Grumbling at the intrusion Darkwing scuttled through his cape until he found the com-link and turned it on. Launchpad's voice soon came over the other end of the line.

"DW!" Launchpad's voice screamed " we've got trouble! The Fearsome Five is holding the mayor hostage!"

"Criminals" mumbled Darkwing "can't I get just one night of peace from crime fighting? Is that so much to ask?"

"Is anything wrong Dark-darling?" asked Morganna.

"NegaDuck is holding the mayor hostage...again" said Darkwing "I'm terribly sorry this date was so short Morganna, but I've got to go,"

"I understand," said Morganna, her voice sounding disappionted.

"Thanks" said Darkwing planting a quick kiss on her hand " I knew you would,"

With that Darkwing was off to stop another villianous scheme concocted by the Fearsome Five leaving Morganna alone once again. Needless to say Darkwing's heroic enduvers annoyed Morganna to the brink of extinction, but she knew that nothing would ever sway Darkwing from the path of being a true hero.

Returning home the scarlet witch was greeted by her bats Eek and Squeak and Archie the spider. But not long after she had settled in at her home was there a knock on the door.

"Yes?" said Morganna striaghtening her hair " who is it?"

The door opened to reveal a duck the same height as Morganna, wearing a black dress instead of red, and had a slightly more evil atmosphere surrounding her fisque.

"Long time no see Morganna," said the duck in the doorway.

"Mystella!" gasped Morganna in surprise " what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come greet my own sister once and a while?" said Mystella "I'm curious to why you are still living in the real world. Have you found yourself a boyfriend hmmm?"

At that Morganna bristled. Mystella was what you would call the black sheep of the family. From the moment she was born Morganna's dad sensed that a dreary future indeed followed her birth, and at first he admired that prochecy.

But cheerful moods proved sour when Mystella betrayed the whole family by becoming a fortuneteller for a closeby village. She turned the whole town againist Morganna's family while giving no indication that she was a socereress herself.

Her betrayal led to her exspellsion from the family for life and her powers revoked. She could talk big all she liked, but there was no magic to back it up.

"What business is it of yours?" said Morganna.

"Ah" said Mystella " so I'm right,"

As if to prove how much Mystella's statement was true Darkwing knocked on the door with a boque of flowers in one hand. He was surprised as Morganna was when he saw Mystella there.

"I came to apologize for rushing off during our date" said Darkwing his eyes shifting from Morganna to Mystella " who's she?"

"Darkwing, this is Mystella" said Morganna with distaste sharpening the edges of her voice "the traitor of my family and my sister,"

"Sister?" said Darkwing surprised "then how come I've never met her before,"

"She was banished for turning a whole village againist me and my family" said Morganna " and now spends the rest of her life as a mortal being. The way it should have always been,"

"Really Morganna" said Mystella " such rudeness in face of such a handsome guest. Mr. Darkwing was it not? I have come all the way down here seeking aid,"

"For what?" spat Morganna before Darkwing could reply.

"You of all sister should know what I am speaking of" said Mystella " the Amber Phoenix has been stolen from me and I plan to get it back,"

"The Amber Phoenix?" said Darkwing "why that's over at the St. Canard Musuem. I'm sure that they'll be happy to give it back if it was stolen,"

Planting a quick kiss on Darkwing's cheek before departing Mystella said "See you soon then Darky-poo,"

Mezmorized by the kiss it took a few seconds for Darkwing to recover after he and Morganna were left alone.

"Dark" said Morganna " we need to talk. You can't trust Mystella, she's...unpredictable. Please promise me you'll stay far away from her,"

"I promise Morg," said Darkwing.

"Aahh," sighed Eek and Squeak.

"Yuck!" said Archie.

Outside Mystella laughed and said "Soon I shall have all my powers back and destroy my family once and for all. But first I need to take care of Morganna's little boyfriend,"

From her sleeve Mystella pulled out a small blue vail that noone knew anything about. As hard as it may seem the contents of this bottle nearly caused the complete destruction of St. Canard. And who more shocking to carry out this deed than Darkwing Duck.

* * *

After leaving Morganna's house Darkwing marched off towards the Ratcatcher when a sudden cry for help caught his ears. Abandoning his plans to depart Darkwing rushed off to where the sounds were coming from.

When he reached the sight, all that was there for his eyes to see was Mystella lying on the ground unconious. Darkwing felt a dreadful urge steal at him between his promise to Morganna and helping a fellow citizen in need.

Naturally choosing to take the more responisble route Darkwing walked over to help Mystella. He was about to move her over to a nearby tree when an ambush of bright red smoke engulfed him and made him black out.

When he reawakened Mystella's voice was all he could hear. She was talking to someone, but Darkwing didn't know who. Whoever it was his voice sounded strangely familar.

"I held up my end of the bargain" growled the dark, eerie voice of Mystella's companion "now you hold up yours,"

Mystella reached into her pouch and brought a vail of dark red liquid and handed it over to the stranger.

"Here's the spell you asked for" she said "it should suit your needs perfectly,"

"It better," said the dark voice again. Within a moment the mysterious person was gone carrying away his prize.

Forcing himself to stay awake Darkwing saw Mystella bend down low in order to meet him eye to eye. Why bend? Because, my dear veiwers, Darkwing was chained to the floor!

"You'll never get away with this you manical banshee," said Darkwing.

"And who are you to say I won't?" said Mystella " once I force you to steal the Amber Phoenix for me all my powers shall return and I'll be the only true socereress left,"

"Oh really?" said Darkwing "it's not like you can just cast a spell on me. You have no magic,"

"Ah" said Mystella pulling out the small blue vail " that's where you are wrong. Before my powers were stolen from me I managed to transfer some of my magic into a small blue vail. But unfortunately I only have enough for one spell. Then again, one spell may be all that I need. Of course there's always Plan B,"

A gaint screen suddenly lit up showing the home of Drake Mallard a.k.a. Darkwing Duck. What can you say Darkwing was shellshocked. How on earth did Mystella find out where he lived?

"So what's it going to be?" said Mystella "risk the innocent lives surrounding your home or become my slave?"

Seeing as he had no choice Darkwing lowered his head in defeat and said "I'll help you,"

"Then drink," said Mystella pushing the blue vail into Darkwing's hands.

Reluctantly Darkwing started to consume the strange liquid down his throat, his heart weighing heavily with guilt. Forced to become another criminal's slave what could possibly be any lower for a hero?

* * *

A musuem guard had a strange tale to tell that night. He was standing watch over the Amber Phoenix display case when a sudden funnel of smoke had him surrounded.

Coughing fiercely on the choking smoke the guards watering eyes barely caught the glimspe of a shadow approach the display case and break the glass to pieces.

An alarm went off almost instantly making the whole room glow red from the lights rotating beams. As the smoke started the clear the guard could vaguely make out the form of the thief that had broken into the Amber Phoenix display case. None other than Darkwing Duck.

* * *

Needless to say when the newspaper got wind of this robbery several things happened. The whole city was in a panic of what crime Darkwing would commit next.

NegaDuck and the other members of the Fearsome Five couldn't believe it. And Launchpad and Gosalyn were as shocked as everyone else. But Morganna had another suspision in mind-Mystella.

Summoning up a quick locating spell Morganna traced Darkwing all the way to a warehouse on Fourth Anvenue. The sight that awaited her was anything but pleasent.

Mystella stood in the center of the room waving her hands over the Amber Phoenix. On the wall to her left Darkwing was chained to the wall with a look of great defeat. It was as if his very spirit had been broken.

And what happened next would only make his feelings worse. Mystella had finished casting her spell and a bright golden light suddenly rose up from the wings of the Amber Phoenix.

Morganna moved herself to the shadows of the crates to aviod being seen and watched as the golden light consumed Mystella with it's mystical glow.

"Yes" shouted Mystella "after all this time, my powers are mine again,"

"Not for long my dear sister," hissed Morganna stepping out of the shadows. Without thinking twice she fired two blue bolts of energy directly at Mystella.

"Morganna?" said a confused Darkwing as if he had just woken up from a dream.

But in front of his eyes was no dream. In fact you could classify it as local disaster. Magic was flying all over the place and a storm was begining to pour outside.

Lightning flashed again and again making both soceresses look dangerously deadly and fierce. Darkwing closed his eyes in order to not see the torment that was taking place in front of him.

Mystella's magic in that blue vail had a serious side effect besides making him her slave, his fighting spirit had been completely and utterly shattered.

He didn't even try to resist anymore againist her threats as she chained him to the wall. A cry of pain from Morganna caused Darkwing Duck to look up. Mystella had Morganna pinned to the wall!

"No!" cried Darkwing, but before he could struggle free another force stopped him causing him to black out once more.

When his eyes reopened Darkwing felt himself desperately searching around for any sign of Morganna or her traitorous sister. Instead, there was nothing but a big, black hole to where the warehouse had been. Mystella and Morganna were nowhere in sight.

"Look what you've done" came the same eerie voice Darkwing had heard Mystella's partner use " dead because of you,"

"No, no" said Darkwing "it's not true,"

"Drink in the sight before you Darkwing, cause this is your future. You will destroy everything you've ever treasured and I'll be right by your side leading the way,"

With a laugh Darkwarrior Duck had vanished leaving a bemuddled Darkwing Duck to sit alone in the rain filled gutter.


	4. Ep4: Meleonly of the Sea Serpent

**Episode 4: Meleonly of the Sea Serpent**

* * *

**Darkwing's POV**

* * *

It was a miserable rainy day; a day that Morganna would have claimed as blessfully miserable. I could still see her smile and how beautiful she looked in her red dress.

True, at sometimes she could be creepy, but she was the best girlfriend I have ever had. Ok, techinally she's the only girlfriend I've ever had but what's your piont?

The fact was that she was gone, gone forever, and I would never ever see her again. There were few mourners because I never wanted the funeral to be advertised. It was just me, Gossalyn, Launchpad, and Morganna's father.

We all weeped over Morganna's death, and I tried to explian how Morganna died as best I could without mentioning Mystella.

That dark witch destroyed Morganna while I was to broken to even move a single muscle. Our relationship never got to move to the next step because of Mystella.

No, because of me. I could have easily busted out of those chains and saved Morganna from this fate, but was to depressed to lift a finger to help. Some superhero I am. No powers, no pride, and now no girlfriend.

Mystella's body had not been found and particaully I didn't care if it ever was. Morganna's father was solemn. I guess there are sometimes when Morg's family realized there were some moments not worth enjoying.

Noone really wants to die. Our instincts to survive won't allow it. After the last rose was set on Morganna's gravestone I finally left.

At the Ratcatcher a message of a villianous enmey was waiting for me. Just another nail dug into the coffin I had been making in my mind.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Megavolt was at it again. The villianous fiend was at the...convient store? Why in the world would Megavolt be robbing an ordinary covient store?

"That'll be $53.96 Mr. Megavolt sir," said the groccer.

"Oh, here you go," said Megavolt handing over the cash and picked the two brown bags waiting for him on the he turned to head for the door Darkwing was in his veiw.

"Darkwing" said Megavolt with mallice in his voice "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Darkwing staring at the bag of groceries the supervillian had just bought.

"Why should you care?" said Megavolt "you nearly killed Saphire! Now get out of my way before you become a deep fried duck,"

"Who's Saphire?" asked Darkwing clearly confused.

"Don't play dumb with me" said Megavolt "Saphire's my girlfriend and you nearly killed her,"

"What!" shouted Darkwing "I did no such thing!"

Megavolt would hear no more and zapped Darkwing with at least ten kilowats of energy. Caught off guard Darkwing was flung through a wall and out onto the streets. Megavolt proceeded without further pursuit.

"What's going on here?" said Darkwing brushing himself off after Megavolt left "it's like everywhere I turn distater strikes. First Morganna, and now Megavolt? Was I sleep villianing?"

Riding back to Automan Bay Bridge Darkwing settled down under the covers of the bed he hardly ever used.

"Launchpad will make sure Gossalyn will stay out of trouble" mumbled Darkwing "plus, I'm to tired to move,"

In just a few moments Darkwing Duck was asleep, but it didn't take long for someone to come and wake him up. Without warning a blast of water was sprayed in Darkwing's face jolting the duck awake.

"Well about time you got up" came the familar voice of Neptuna " you're the last person I would ever call for help but I have no choice,"

"What do you want?" said Darkwing " can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

"Look Pops" said Neptuna pulling Darkwing's face close to hers "I have a sea monster problem and if you care for this city so much you're gonna help me get rid of it!"

"And how" said Darkwing " am I supposed to do that?"

"Hang on tight sonny boy," said Neptuna throwing Darkwing out the tower window and into the bay. She soon followed after.

Darkwing came sputtering out of the water gasping for air, his eyes glaring at Neptuna.

"In case you haven't noticed" said Darkwing "I can't breathe under water!"

"You surface dwellers are such wimps," said Neptuna giving out a low whistle.

An red octopus suddenly popped out of the water and swam over to Neptuna waiting for orders.

"Hey Al" said Neptuna "do me a favor and get this guy a breathing collar alright,"

The octopus nodded and dived back underneath the water. A few minutes later the octopus surfaced with a yellow circle clutched in one of his eight arms, presenting it to Darkwing.

"What do I do with this?" said Darkwing.

"Put it around your neck" said Neptuna " and follow me,"

Darkwing put the collar around his neck and dived after Neptuna. The breathing collar worked to perfection Darkwing could breath underwater as well as talk.

"This thing's amazing" said Darkwing " this is definately going on my Christmas list next year,"

"Stop doddling and follow me," said Neptuna signaling for Darkwing to hurry up.

Darkwing swam after Neptuna until a stunning sight caught his eyes. Just ahead was a beatiful white city with millions of fish swimming in and out of it's stones.

"Wow" said Darkwing "what is this place?"

"I guess you land dwellers would call it Atlantis," said Neptuna.

"Atlantis!" yelled Darkwing "you live in the lost city of Atlantis! But it was just a myth,"

"Shh!" said Neptuna "the monster will hear you and...,"

But Neptuna's warning came to late and a stream of green and orange flame shot striaght at them. Dodging as fast as he could underwater Darkwing barely missed being scorched by the underwater flame.

"Alright, who did...," Darkwing stopped as he got a look at who shot the flame.

A gaint, black reptile with yellow eyes and red claws stared him in the face. Some sort of pendant was hanging around it's neck, engulfing the creature with an eerie purple light.

"That's your sea monster!" said Darkwing " why didn't you just call the Navy to help take him down?"

"He's wearing some kind of power pendant allowing him to cause destruction here" said Neptuna " I don't know how he got it, all I now is Bubba turned into one nasty sea demon,"

"Bubba?" said Darkwing "what kind of name for a dragon is Bubba?"

"Just get the pendant!" shouted Neptuna.

Darkwing sped towards the angry sea dragon dodging carefully to miss its flame. But as he inched closer and closer the dragon swept Darkwing up with his tail and wound up the superhero tight.

Darkwing was just inches away from Bubba's gaint jaws with the pendant glowing just out of reach on the dragon's neck.

"Hmph landdwellers" said Neptuna blowing a distress call which attracted Al the octopus "blind 'im Al,"

Al obeyed Neptuna's instructions and wrapped his tentacles around Bubba's face. The sea dragon cried out with surprise and loosened his grip on Darkwing.

Seeing his chance Darkwing snatched the pendant off the dragon's neck and quickly swam back towards Neptuna. The dragon's color slowly began to revert back to it's orginal emerald-blue scales and peaceful yellow eyes.

Al let go of the Bubba's snout, gave a salute to Darkwing and Neptuna, and swam off. Bubba almost crushed Darkwing with a greatful hug, but after that experince with pain was over Darkwing turned to Neptuna.

"What do you want to do with this?" asked Darkwing.

"Take it away from here" said Neptuna " there's no room for trouble in my ocean,"

"Okay" said Darkwing putting the pendant in his suit " now how am I supposed to get back home?"

"Oh Bubba!" yelled Neptuna calling the sea dragon over.

Gripping Darkwing once agian in his tail Bubba shot the masked mallard straight out of the water and beyond Automan Bay Bridge making the duck lose the breathing collar Neptuna gave him.

Meanwhile some distance away, a dark figure stood watching Darkwing's flight.

"Mystella's spell worked to perfection on that sea dragon" said Darkwarroir " and now that Darkwing has the pendant in his possession my reign of terror shall finally begin,"


	5. Ep5: NegaDuck's Sacrifice

**Episode 5: NegaDuck's Sacrifice**

" Ah come on Dad spill" complained Gossalyn " did you really see Atlantis? Where is it? Can I go?"

" Oh no you don't young lady" said Darkwing " I know what you're up to. Admit it, you just want to make a bundle of cash selling Neptuna's secret,"

" Ah come on" said Gossalyn " sciencitists have been trying to locate that place for ages. Plus, you do have that little gift Neptuna gave you,"

" This thing" said Darkwing in a serious tone as he held up the pendant " turned a sea dragon into a raging monster, and is therefore staying with me until SHUSH can destroy it on Monday,"

" Hmph" said Gossalyn as Darkwing left the room " all the dads in the world, and I get stuck with the cheapskate,"

" Ah don't be to hard on him Gos" said Launchpad taking a seat beside her " the man's just doing his job. It wouldn't be fun if everyone on Earth suddenly turned evil now would it?"

" I guess not" said Gossalyn " but Dad just doesn't notice a golden oppurnity when he sees one,"

" You mean like the time you thought you captured the abominable snowman and it turned out to be Tank trapped in a puffy white snow suit?"

" Well he certianally looked like a monster" said Gossalyn sighing " ok, I won't give away Neptuna's secret even though it is worth a lot of moolah,"

While the converstation was going on in the living room Darkwing was trying to find the perfect place to hide the amulet just in case Gossalyn tried to steal it when a big shadow suddenly blocked the light to his room.

" Who's there?" asked Darkwing nervously.

The darkness didn't answer, and when Darkwing was about to ask again a big, hulking shadow jumped him and forced the amulet down his throat. Before the attacker left he knocked Darkwing unconious and dissappeared back to the shadows where he came.

Launchpad and Gossalyn had heard all the commotion from downstairs and ran up to Darkwing's room to see him knocked cold on the floor.

" DW, wake up!" yelled Launchpad, shaking Darkwing virgiously.

" What happened?" asked Gossalyn.

" The...pendant?" stumbled Darkwing as he recovered from unconiousness.

Gossalyn spared a quick look at the dresser, the pendant was gone.

* * *

Next night, on patrol, Darkwing was still antsy on how anyone could have stole the amulet while he wasn't looking, and worst of all his picture of what happened to him last night was all a blur.

Things pulled to a sudden stop when Darkwing passed by a resturant window where Megavolt and Saphire were on a date. Darkwing didn't know what the make of it.

" Megavolt? Dating?" said Darkwing in shock " have I entered the Twilight Zone here? Well good news is Megavolt's not doing any harm,"

As Darkwing was about to move away a dark voice inside his head suddenly stopped him cold.

**_"what do you mean 'not doing any harm'? He's a villian! Your enemey. Destroy him! Destroy all of St. Canard!"_**

"Huh?" said Darkwing, shaking his head and drove away from the resturant "that's strange. For a moment it sounded like an evil voice entered my head. I should really stop watching those horror movies with Gossalyn before bed,"

"Hey DW" came Launchpad's voice over the Ratcatcher's radio " I got the burgers. Mind giving me a lift home?"

"Sure pal" said Darkwing, turning the Ratcatcher to go to Hamburger Hippo " on the way,"

**_"Brainless fool, pathetic sidekick. He should be lying dead with the rest of the garbage,"_**

"What!" shouted Darkwing, stopping the Ratcacther in its tracks " I would never think such horrible things about my sidekick! Something must be wrong with me. I'm losing my mind,"

"And it's only going to get worse," said Darkwarrior, watching from the shadows.

* * *

Fifthteen minutes later Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gossalyn had finished their burgers and headed to bed. Well at least two of them were heading for bed.

Gossalyn decided to stay up and play her new videogame; Slime Ghoul Zombies 3. She was so entranced by the flashing pictures and noise on the screen to notice her bedroom window creep upwards, allowing a dark figure to seep in.

Before Gossalyn even knew that someone was behind her, the dark figure had her in his clutches. Gossalyn sent out a chilling scream, waking up Darkwing and Launchpad from nearby rooms.

Father insicts kicking in, Darkwing praticlly mowed the door down in order to get to his daughter. However, it was already to late. Gossalyn was gone and her videogame was flashing 'GAME OVER' on the screen.

"DW look!" said Lauchpad, picking up a scrap of tiny white paper on the floor.

Darkwing took the note from Launchpad, glaring as he read it's contents.

"Meet me at the ammunitions plant on Main Street, if you ever want to she your daughter alive again,"

"Whoever did this" growled Darkwing " I'm going to kill them,"

* * *

Gossalyn was sitting tied up in the center of Charlie's Ammunition Factory hanging her head in defeat. She had tried to get out of the ropes with little avail. Whoever had kidnapped her sure knew how to tie a good knot.

Suddenly the door to ammunition warehouse popped open and NegaDuck walked in. He had come to the warehouse to stock up on more weapons for his crime spree. What he didn't expect to see was Gossalyn.

"What are you doing here?" asked NegaDuck, marching over.

"I could ask you the same thing " shouted Darkwing's voice from the doorway, as he walked in with Launchpad " where do you go off trying to kill my daughter?"

"What!" said NegaDuck, furious " I haven't tried to kill anyone! I found her here! Although I have a feeling your imposter had something to do with this,"

"My imposter?" said Darkwing.

"He's been terrorizing my mind ever since the day you rescued me" said NegaDuck " not only me, but all the Fearsome Five. Megavolt' girlfriend almost died because of that maniac!"

"So that's why he's so upset with me" thought Darkwing " he mistook me for the imposter,"

"What color were his eyes?" asked Gossalyn, suddenly curious.

The unexpected question caught everyone by surprise.

"What does his eyes have to do with it?" asked Darkwing, looking at Gossalyn.

"Maybe more than you know" said Gossalyn, then turned to NegaDuck " so, what were they?"

"Red, why?" said NegaDuck.

"Just what I feared" said Gossalyn " it's...,"

Before she could finish a cloud of red smoke appeared on one ammunition crates dragging everyone's attention. Shivers went down everyone's back as an eerie voice spoke out of the smoke.

**"I am the terror that hunts in the night!**

**I am the claw that severes your heart.**

**I am Darkwarrior Duck!"**

Darkwing backed up in surprise when the dark figure stepped out of the smoke and into the light. Darkwarrior Duck looked almost exactly like Darkwing Duck, except for a few minor differences.

Four obivous differences were he had spiked shoulder pads, looked slightly taller, had glowing red eyes, and broadcasted an aura about him being evil to the core.

" I thought you died with the future?" growled Gossalyn, glaring at Darkwarrior.

"You really think you could stop me in my universe?" laughed DarkWarrior " one simple spell from an old flame's spellbook and I was transported back in time in an instant. Here to make sure that Darkwing grows up to be the hero he rightly deserves,"

"You mean villian!" shouted Gossalyn.

"Yes" grinned DarkWarrior, lighting a match " and your death shall be the tool in order to complete the amulet's spell. Bye, Bye Ducky,"

With that said the match dropped, landing on web-like trail of kerosene. The longer trails of kerosene headed towards the ammunition crates, while the shorter trail headed straight towards Gossalyn.

"Gossalyn!" yelled Darkwing in horror.

NegaDuck, being the closest to the trapped duck, grabbed Gossalyn and started running towards the door, yelling for Darkwing and Launchpad to do the same.

Darkwarrior laughed and disappeared just as the trails of kerosene finally reached the ammunition crates. It wasn't long before Charlie's Ammunition Factory started to blow sky high.

Darkwing and Launchpad had safely made it outside. NegaDuck and Gossalyn were almost to the door when an explosion went off near NegaDuck, making him fall to the floor.

Gossalyn flew out of the villian's hands to be caught by Launchpad on the other side of the door. She was safe, but NegaDuck wasn't so lucky.

The fire and explosions had weakened the buildings structure and soon the whole cieling started crashing down towards NegaDuck's fallen body.

"NegaDuck!" Darkwing yelled, his eyes filling with tears, when he saw the cieling fall. " NegaDuck."

"He's gone," Launchpad cried.

"He saved my life," said Gossalyn, tears falling from her eyes too.

"DarkWarrior" growled Darkwing, standing up, his eyes narrowed in anger " is going to pay for this!"

A few feet away from the explosion, a figure wrapped in torn brown blanket heard Darkwing's explanation and grinned.

"Not if I get to him first Darkwing!"


	6. Ep6: DarkWarrior Reborn!

**Episode 6: DarkWarrior Reborn!**

Two days after the warehouse's collaspe Darkwing had been in a sour mood. Just the slightest word could be spoken making him turn and give you a seething glare.

Gossalyn was deeply worried for her father's well-being. Thanks to that amulet Darkwarrior had forced down his throat Darkwing's evil side had turned agianist his good side, fighting for control.

For all that Gossalyn could see, the evil side must have been winning. Her dad was looking angrier and angrier by the second.

"I'm going out to foil some crime," Darkwing finally spoke, storming out of the room.

"Please let him be ok," pleaded Gossalyn to the sky, as the front door slammed closed.

* * *

Watching silently through a skylight, a figure covered in a torn brown blanket, looked down at the eerie figure of Darkwarrior Duck. The skylight slightly open so he could hear the villian as he mumbled below.

Darkwarrior had been busy working on some kind of clear, dome-like chamber. With four lightning chains carefully concealed in it's walls.

"The trap is set" grinned DarkWarrior " now all that remians is to lure Darkwing to me,"

The mysterious figure, watching from the roof, looked to the street and breathed a sigh of relief. No sign of Darkwing. Usually, the masked hero would cover the whole city in less than an hour.

"He must be on the Ratcatcher tonight," thought the cloaked figure.

Darkwarrior stood by a moment longer and admired his machine. Once he was done gawking, Darkwarrior walked out to carry on with his plan to capture Darkwing.

"No one destroys Darkwing except me you pale imintation" growled the cloaked figure as he watched Darkwarrior leave. "now that I know what you're planning, it should be simple to take you down. Once I call on the help of some old friends that is,"

* * *

Darkwing was about to give up this useless chase. He had been out here half of the night and had yet to see any sign of Darkwarrior Duck.

Stopping quick at the news stand Darkwing grabbed the evening paper and started to read the headlines. As expected the city was still talking about the mysterious explosion at Charlie's Ammunition Factory two nights ago.

Police had finally cleared away the wreckage and scanned the area for any survivors. Darkwing frowned both in disappiontment and confusion. The police reported finding no bodies at the scene.

"That's impossible" thought Darkwing " NegaDuck's body should be right there. We all saw him die,"

Yet as Darkwing read and reread the article again the statement remained the same; no bodies. Had NegaDuck survived?

"Hmph" said Darkwing, throwing away the newspaper " wouldn't put it past him,"

"Hey are you Darkwing Duck?" asked a kid, walking up to the superhero.

"I am" said Darkwing " want a autograph? I think I have some glossies in here somewhere,"

"Uh no" said the kid, pulling out a letter " a creepy man asked me to give this to you. See you around,"

Darkwing took the letter from the kid and glanced over it, wandering who it was from. His eyes widened in shock at first, then they narrowed in anger.

**Dear Darkwing,**

**Looking for me? Well, why don't we settle the score in the old, abandoned warehouse on East Street. Come alone, if your brave enough to face me.**

**Sincerely,**

**DarkWarrior Duck**

"Oh, I'm brave enough to face you alright," said Darkwing, hopping on the Ratcatcher and speeding towards the warehouse.

In about ten minutes Darkwing arrived at the warehouse DarkWarrior had said to meet. Lights were shining through the windows, so Darkwing knew someone was home.

"This has to be a trap" thought Darkwing " maybe I should call Launchpad for backup,"

He stopped his hand before it could push the button for the radio.

"No" said Darkwing " I can't drag them into this. DarkWarrior is my bad side, I'll handle him alone,"

With that thought in mind, Darkwing trudged into the warehouse, stopping in amazement when he saw a big circular area in the center of the floor.

Curious, Darkwing stepped in to examine the stucture. He had about reached the center of circle when an eerie laugh echoed throughout the building, stopping him in his tracks.

Suddenly, you could hear the sounds of gears whirring. Darkwing's eyes grew in fear as huge glass dome slid over the circular area he was in, trapping him inside.

Darkwing tried desperately to beat his way out of the dome, but all efforts were useless. The glass DarkWarrior had used for the dome was completely shatterproof.

Four hidden devices suddenly appeared inside the dome and took aim at Darkwing. Before the purple-clad duck had any chance to move striaght bolts of red lightning shot from the devices mouths and struck his body.

Darkwing Duck's screams could be heard all throughout that night as every wave of intense pain surged through his body. DarkWarrior stepped out from behind the controls and laughed at his past self's toture.

"Soon" said DarkWarrior " my destiny will be sealed,"

"The only thing I want to seal is your beak!" shouted out an unexpected voice.

DarkWarrior turned and glared when he saw NegaDuck and the rest of the Fearsome Five standing in the doorway. It was unknown to DarkWarrior how NegaDuck had managed to survive the ammunition factory collaspe, but that didn't matter now. There was no way DarkWarrior was going to let NegaDuck and his pathetic team ruin his future.

A silent shot rang off signaling the Fearsome Five and DarkWarrior Duck to charge each other. Quackerjack jumped over DarkWarrior's head, grabbing his hat.

Fuming at his lost possession DarkWarrior turned to face Quackerjack leaving him room to trip after Bushroot's plant arms circled around his legs.

Grabbing his modified gas gun, DarkWarrior activated the blade saw feature and sliced through Bushroot's arms. The plant villian yelled in pain when his arms were cut off, but since he was plant anyway, his limbs started to grow back.

Liquidinator jumped at DarkWarrior just as villian activated the gun feature on his weapon. However, thanks to Liquidnator's watery form, the bullets just zipped right through him.

The watery villian rained down on DarkWarrior with one big splash, leaving the villian soaking wet. Megavolt took this as his chance and threw a high-powered electrical bolt at the water, shocking DarkWarrior and leaving the villian unconious.

"I could use some help over here!" NegaDuck shouted, trying desperately to release Darkwing from his glass prison.

"One short circiut coming up," said Liquidinator, melting into the controls.

Several flying sparks later, the glass dome that surrounded Darkwing started to disappear and the devices that were causing him pain sunk back into the floor.

Bushroot and Quackerjack stood guard over DarkWarrior while the other three rushed over to Darkwing's side. Liquidnator splashed some cold water on Darkwing's face while NegaDuck and Megavolt held the injured hero steady.

Groggily the hero's eyes opened and moan escaped from his mouth. All of the Fearsome Five breathed a big sigh of relief. All that relief was erased however when DarkWarrior woke up and started to laugh.

"You're to late," said DarkWarrior.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Quackerjack, then his eyes widened in surprise " hey, what's happening to him?"

DarkWarrior's body started to disappear, his form fading until he was no longer in the room. Once the villian was completely gone, Darkwing started to clutch his stomach, yelling in pain.

"What's happening?" shouted NegaDuck.

Darkwing stood up, walking around like he was in pain, hands never leaving his stomach. Finally with one great lurch Darkwing opened his eyes and relaxed. His voice was chortaling with dark laughter.

"I already told you" said Darkwing, his glowing red eyes glaring at the Fearsome Five " the future cannot be changed. This town shall soon bow down to its new master, DarkWarrior Duck!"


	7. Ep7: Prisoner Of A Dark Rage

**Episode 7: Prisoner of A Dark Rage**

"This is the only thing a gas gun is good for," said DarkWarrior a.k.a Darkwing, shooting it at the Fearsome Five.

Blue smoke started to fill the entire room, making the Fearsome Five cough for fresh air. Bushroot was finally able to get rid of the smog, by using his newly grown arms as rotors to blow it away.

NegaDuck looked to where Darkwing was standing earlier, only to growl in frustration when he saw the enemey was gone. The other members of the Fearsome Five grew worried, especially Quackerjack and Megavolt.

They had seen DarkWarrior Duck in action once before and knew what he was cable of. Now that the future DarkWarrior had suceeded in turning DarkWing Duck into DarkWarrior Duck, there would nothing left of the city but breadcrumbs.

"We're doomed!" cried Megavolt " who knows where he'll strike first?"

Megavolt's comment lit up a lightbulb in NegaDuck's brain, illuminating a shocking realazation. NegaDuck knew where DarkWarrior was going to strike first, and who he was going to meet when he got there.

* * *

Gossalyn and Launchpad haven't seen Darkwing since he left the house this morning. When it came close to nightfall the pair had grown worried for the disturbed superhero.

He always came home in time to tell Gossalyn to go to bed. But when he didn't show up around ten o'clock, both Gossalyn and Launchpad figured he must be sleeping at the hideout.

Taking a spin on the chairs Launchpad and Gossalyn reached the hideout in seconds and began searching for any signs of Darkwing Duck.

"Where could he be?" asked Gossalyn, when she and Launchpad didn't find anything.

"I'm right here," answered an eerie voice coming from the shadows.

Gossalyn and Launchpad turned to see a pair of glowing red eyes peering out of the darkness.

"Oh there you are Dw" said Launchpad with relief " me and Gos have been looking all over for ya. Where you been?"

"Preaparing for your funeral," growled DarkWarrior, finally stepping out the shadows, holding a new and improved gas gun.

Gossalyn and Launchpad backed up in fear. Both of them imediately knew what had happened. The DarkWarrior Duck from the future had succeeded in his goal. The amulet's spell was complete, transforming Darkwing into his evil alter-ego.

"With you two gone" said DarkWarrior, pointing the gun feature of his weapon at Launchpad and Gossalyn " nothing will stand in my way for achieving my destiny,"

"Wanna bet?" said NegaDuck, pouncing through a window, tackling DarkWarrior to the ground.

Both Launchpad and Gossalyn stood around confused as DarkWarrior and NegaDuck began to fight. How was Negaduck still alive? And why was he trying to protect them?

With a well placed web-kick NegaDuck sent DarkWarrior Duck flying towards the ThunderQuack. DarkWarrior smiled and slid into the piolit seat. A few push of some buttons and he was off.

Negaduck growled in dissappiontment at letting DarkWarrior slip through his fingers. Launchpad and Gossalyn ran over to thank NegaDuck.

"Don't count on it," said NegaDuck.

"That was Darkwing wasn't it?" asked Gossalyn.

"It was" said NegaDuck " DarkWarrior lured Darkwing into a trap and turned him into DarkWarrior. I don't know how. All I know I know is, we have to stop him,"

"The only way to that would to be to break the spell over DW," said Launchpad.

"Spell?" said NegaDuck confused.

"Yeah" said Gossalyn " that magic amulet DarkWarrior forced down Dad's throat. That's has to be the reason Darkwing suddenly turned evil,"

"To bad Morganna's not around anymore" said Launchpad " we could really use her help,"

"That's it Launchpad" said Gossalyn, suddenly getting an idea " Morganna's spellbook! I bet it can help us break the curse,"

"Well what are you waiting for, Christams?" said NegaDuck, getting on the Ratcatcher, which he took from the warehouse. "Let's go,"

With that Launchpad and Gossalyn hopped on board, and together the unlikely trio raced towards Morganna's house.

* * *

Sitting alone, in his office, at City Hall, the mayor was busy finishing up the last few scores of paperwork that he had piled on his desk when screams of terror from his staff had him running outside.

There, in the center of the lobby stood DarkWarrior Duck, his gas gun currently in flamethrower mode. DarkWarrior sported a wicked grin once he spotted the mayor.

Changing his gas gun to gun mode DarkWarrior stepped towards the mayor, making the old dog back up in fear.

"As mayor of " said the old dog, cowardly " I hereby command you to leave,"

"I'm afriad you won't be giving commands anymore," said DarkWarrior, and with a wicked grin pulled the trigger on his gun.

* * *

The whole city was in chaos once NegaDuck, Launchpad, and Gossalyn had just left Morganna's house with the counterspell. DarkWarrior had used some of the money stashed away in the city treasury, and modified the ThunderQuack into a deadly aeiral assualt vechicle.

It's red paint had coated over with black, and it's once blue windows were now as red as DarkWarrior's eyes. Missles launched from the new ThunderQuack tearing the city apart.

The Fearsome Five were actually helping people get to safety. Quackerjack and Megavolt were working together to keep the missles from reaching the ground, while rest led the people away.

"We got to get him down here" said Gossalyn " we can't reverse the spell if he can't hear us,"

"I'll get him down" said NegaDuck, then shouted to Megavolt " Hey Sparky! Shoot out his engines and bring him down!"

"With pleasure," said Megavolt, and shot a beam of electrical enegry right at the ThunderQuack.

DarkWarrior saw the bolt coming his way and tried to manuver, but was to slow to prevent the electrical blast from knocking out one of his engines.

"Curses," said DarkWarrior, as the ThunderQuack crashed onto the ground.

Jumping out the cockpit, DarkWarrior pointed the triple missle feature of his gun at NegaDuck, Launchpad, Gossalyn, MegaVolt, and Quackerjack.

"One wrong move" DarkWarrior growled " and you're toast,"

Before the villian had a chance to carry out his threat however, vines sprouted from the ground and wound around his body, making him unable to move.

"What!" shouted DarkWarrior, dropping his gun.

His red eyes glared at Bushroot and Liquidinator who had just returned after escorting everyone out of the city. Bushroot grinned, commanding his plants to hold DarkWarrior tight.

"If there ever were time it is now," said Gossalyn, running up.

Working fast Gossalyn chanted the spell she and the others had found in Morganna's spellbook, hoping againist all hope that it would work. DarkWarrior struggle became still, the amulet residing his stomach broke.

A glowing, hot, red light surrounded DarkWarrior, burning his binds. As soon as the light faded, everyone was staring at the unconious form of DarkWing Duck, back to his normal self.

"Well that's a relief," said Quackerjack.

"What do we do now Boss?" Bushroot asked NegaDuck as Launchpad and Gossalyn walked over to Darkwing " do we finish the job ?"

"Not today" said NegaDuck " let's just go home,"

With that Fearsome Five walked away, while Launchpad and Gossalyn loaded the unconious Darkwing into the Thunderquack and flew back home.


	8. Ep8: Goodbye Darkwing

**Episode 8: Goodbye Darkwing**

Two days after the DarkWarrior Duck icident, Darkwing finally managed to awaken from his unconious state. His tired blue eyes scanned the room in confusion.

By the decor, he could see that he was somehow back home in his house. But how? What happened to DarkWarrior?

Gossalyn just started to step into the room, carrying a tray of food for her father, when she saw him awake on the couch. Forgetting all about the tray, Gossalyn dropped it to the ground, ran over and pounced on her dad.

"I'm...I'm so glad you're okay," said Gossalyn, with tears slipping out of her eyes.

Before Darkwing could think of anything to respond, Launchpad decided to enter the room. His face lit up when he saw DW.

"Glad to see you finally awake DW," said Launchpad.

"What happened to me?" said Darkwing " the last thing I remember was being captured by DarkWarrior,"

"It was the spell Dad" said Gossalyn " DarkWarrior completed the spell allowing him to take over your body, and started to riegn destruction throughout the city,"

"Yeah" said Launchpad " he was so bad that the Fearsome Five actually helped us defeat you. One magic spell from Morganna's book, and poof, you were back to normal,"

Walking over to the window, Darkwing looked out to see just how much damage he had done to the city when possessed by DarkWarrior.

"I did all that?" said Darkwing.

"Yes and no" said Gossalyn " Darkwarrior was in control during the time, so it's not all your fault,"

"I think I need to be alone for minute," said Darkwing, walking over to the spinning chairs.

One hit to Basil's head and Darkwing was gone.

* * *

When Darkwing reappeared in his bridge hideout, he immediately went over to the supercomputer, and brought up the security tapes from two days ago when his mind wasn't all there. His eyes widened with horror at what he saw.

There he was, in his DarkWarrior guise, pointing a gun at Launchpad and Gossalyn. If it hadn't had been for NegaDuck a few frames later, both Gossalyn and Launchpad would have been killed!

"I can't believe it" said Darkwing, walking out to the ledge of the tower " out of all of the horrible things that ever happened, did I actually try to kill? That's the villians job! Am I really a hero? For all my actions the past few days, I don't deserve to be one,"

A falling star began to shoot through the sky as Darkwing screamed to the heavens.

"I wish I was never born!"

The star turned and charged towards Darkwing, hitting the mallard hard on the head before he could run away. The next thing Darkwing knew, he was knocked out.

* * *

When Darkwing awoke, he was still on the ledge where he was earlier. Remembering the star, the mallard searched his head for bump, only to find none.

"That's strange" thought Darkwing " I would have expected a bruise or something,"

Walking back into the tower, Darkwing's jaw dropped in surprise when he saw all his crime fighting equitment was gone.

"Someone has raided my hideout!" shouted Darkwing " but if that's true...oh no, Gossalyn!"

In a flash, Darkwing was spinning back to his house. Frantically he searched every room, but found out that not only were Gossalyn and Launchpad missing, all the furniture was gone as well.

During his search in the backyard and the front, Darkwing came across a horrible sign.

**"For Sale!"**

It was no wonder the house was so empty, no one lived there anymore.

"Hey nieghbor" came Herb Muddlefoot's voice from next door " quiet a get up you got there. Are you moving into that house?"

"Herb, don't you recgonize me?" asked Darkwing.

"Nope" said Herb " I would have sure recgonized someone as funny looking as you,"

"Herb doesn't know me" thought Darkwing " what kind of wierd world am I in?"

Suddenly it hit Darkwing like a thunderbolt. The falling star! His wish! He was in a world where he was never born!

The shocking realization stunned Darkwing so much that he almost didn't hear the question Herb asked.

"You're not from around here are ya?" said Herb.

"You could say that" said Darkwing " tell me, who owns this town?"

"Why Tarus Bubla of course," said Herb.

"Tarus Bulba!" shouted Darkwing.

"Ooo, such a great man" said Binky Muddlefoot, joining her husband at the fence " he saved the city's water supply from getting polluted, and stole all the gold in St. Canard, now he and his goons run everything. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Wonderful?" yelled Darkwing " some tyrant is running the city! And you're calling it wonderful!"

"Oh you'll get used it to soon enough friend" said Herb " once they take you to the tower,"

Darkwing was about to retort back, when a chilling thought entered his mind. During his first attempt to stop Tarus Bulba, the bull had tried to get his hands on Gossalyn so he could have the arming code for the Ramrod Gossalyn's grandfather invented.

If Tarus Bulba had successfully stolen all the gold in St. Canard like Binky said, then he wouldn't need Gossalyn anymore. She would be...

Darkwing didn't waste a moment's thought, and quickly sprinted towards the orphanage where he first met Gossalyn. Hoping againist all hope, that she was alive.

* * *

Grief was knocking on Darkwing's door as soon as he had checked out the orphanage. The whole building and grounds had been torn apart from what looked like a huge explosion. There was no way anyone could have survived.

Depressed, Darkwing strolled through the city, observing the world in which he was never born. Liquidnator was now a human being, since he didn't take his bath in acid water, and now imprisoned in jail.

NegaDuck no longer exsisted. Bushroot had successfully turned Rhoda into a plant-duck like him, since Darkwing hadn't been there to save her. And Quackerjack and Megavolt were acting as Tarus Bulba's enforcer's.

"I never imagined the world would be like this," thought Darkwing, taking a seat outside of an airplane hanger.

Suddenly, a duck approached the hanger, carrying a load of boxes in his hands.

"Need a hand?" asked Darkwing, moving to take some of the boxes.

"Sure, thanks pal," said a very familar voice.

Darkwing looked to see that the duck was none other than Launchpad. Same goofy smile, same clumsy self.

"Launchpad?" asked Darkwing.

"That's my name don't wear it out" laughed Launchpad, as he and Darkwing walked into the hanger with thier load " haven't seen you in these parts, what's your name?"

" I am the terror that flaps in the night" said Darkwing " I am the ghost of what should have been. I am Darkwing Duck!"

"Whoa!" said Launchpad, dropping his load of boxes on Darkwing's foot, making the hero hop around in pain " are you some kind of superhero,"

"I was" said Darkwing, massaging his sore foot " until I wished my whole life away,"

"What do you mean?" asked Launchpad.

Sighing, Darkwing told Launchpad the whole story from the begining. Launchpad was excited to hear that he had once been Darkwing's sidekick.

But when Darkwing got to the part about how he was taken over by his evil personality, caused major harm to the city, and wished he was never born Launchpad soon grew pity for the poor hero.

"Nothing's the same" Darkwing concluded " Gossalyn's dead, Tarus Bulba runs St. Canard, and no one knows me anymore,"

"Well I know don't I?" said Launchpad " if no one around here will believe you're a hero, then I guess I'll have to do,"

"Thanks Launchpad," said Darkwing.

"Hey McQuack" shouted Megavolt's voice from the hangar doorway " it's time to pay Bulba's tribute,"

"Yeah" said Quackerjack, walking in " the boss man needs his money,"

"But I don't have anymore," said Launchpad.

"To bad" said Quackerjack " guess we'll just have to juice it out of you, right Megs?"

"I always did like roast duck," said Megavolt, sparks flying through his fingers.

As the two villians approached Launchpad, a booming voice suddenly stopped them in thier tracks.

"Not so fast evil doers!"

"Who said that?" yelled Megavolt.

"Look!" said Quackerjack, pointing to a cloud of blue smoke.

"I am the terror that flaps through the night" said Darkwing, appearing out of the smoke " I am the hero that time forgot. I am Darkwing Duck!"

"Who?" said Quackerjack.

"Suck gas," said Darkwing, pulling the trigger on his gas gun.

The whole room started to fill with choking green smoke. Launchpad ran out of the back door of the hangar, while Darkwing web-kicked Quackerjack and Megavolt into a nearby pile of cans.

"You'll pay for that Duck," said Megavolt, getting rerady to throw a bolt of lightning at the superhero.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Darkwing, looking smug.

"Why not?" said Megavolt, when Quackerjack suddenly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, Megavolt?" said Quackerjack.

Megavolt looked around, his eyes widening in horror when he suddenly saw where he and Quackerjack were standing. The villians had landed into cans of airplane oil. One spark, and they would be blown sky high.

Both villians turned to look at Darkwing, who was loading an electric gernade into his gas gun.

"Wait, can't we talk about this?" said Megavolt, as Darkwing pointed the gun at the two villians.

"No," said Darkwing, and fired the gun.

The gernade went off, exploding the cans of oil and rocketing the villians sky high. Fortunately for Quackerjack and Megavolt, they weren't on fire for very long, as a hard landing in a lake softened thier fall. Even though it caused Megavolt extra pain by shorting him out.

"Uh" said Megavolt " I'm going to get that duck for this,"

"Bulba isn't going to be happy with our report," said Quackerjack.

* * *

"What!" yelled Bulba, slamming his fist down on the table, making Quackerjack and Megavolt shiver " what do mean you did not get the tribute?"

"There was some goon named Darkwing Duck Sir" said Quackerjack " he stopped us in our tracks,"

"Yeah" said Megavolt " we were blown sky high!"

"Really?" said Tarus Bulba, scratching his chin in thought.

He could always use another good enforcer. And by the sounds of it, this Darkwing duck character was a force to be reckoned with.

"Send him an invitation" said Tarus Bulba " this Darkwing can be a big help to our cause,"

"But boss" said Quackerjack " what if he doesn't want to help us?"

"Destroy him of course,"

* * *

"So this is Bulba's headquarters," said Darkwing as he and Launchpad approached Drake Tower, now renamed Bulba's Tower.

"Yep" said Launchpad " from up there Bulba can control everything,"

"Including the crime rate" said Darkwing " come on sidekick, let's get up there,"

With that said Darkwing Duck and Launchpad walked into Bulba's Tower. As soon as they stepped into the lobby, the intercom crackled with Bulba's voice.

"Well, if it isn't Duck" said Bulba's voice " so glad you could come to my little party. Won't you please join me for some refreshments in my office? My escorts will show you the way,"

With that said, a nearby elevator opened it's door's revealing Quackerjack and Megavolt. Before Darkwing and Launchpad could put up resistance, they forced into the elevator and dropped off on the top floor.

Bulba was sitting behind his desk, quietly sipping tea, as Megavolt and Quackerjack kicked Darkwing and Launchpad to the floor.

"I didn't expect extra company," said Bulba, looking at Launchpad.

"You can never expect a hero without his sidekick," said Darkwing, standing up.

"A hero is it? Ha!" said Tarus Bulba " this town has no need for heroes. It has need for just order and discipline. All subjects are to swear loyalty to me. For I am the sumpreme ruler of the world!"

"And I thought I had a big ego," said Darkwing.

"I have seen your skills after you have roughed up my two hecnhmen" said Bulba, pressing in close to Darkwing " you have impressed me. And I am not easy to impress. Join me on the dark side! You shall be my number one enforcer!"

"Go suck a cow," growled Darkwing.

" Come my friend" said Bulba " Don't be so foolish. I can grant you all the riches in the world. You shall have power unimaginable,"

"I've been on the dark side before" said Darkwing " and all it caused me was grief. I nearly destroyed my home, my family, my friends. I wasn't me anymore,"

"I had wished it had never happened. I wished it would all go away. It did, and I woke up in this horrible time. Now I commited a even bigger crime than any other villian has done before. I have robbed this city of a hero,"

"A touching speech" said Bulba " so what is your decision? Join me or die?"

Darkwing looked to Launchpad and saw that famous McQuack smile.

"Whatever you choose DW" said Launchpad " I'm with you, to the very end,"

"I am, and will always be, a hero," said Darkwing to Tarus Bulba.

"Then prepare to die," said Bulba, and shot Darkwing with a gun.

* * *

When Darkwing woke up, there was a serious pounding in his head. He looked around confused to find himself laying on the couch in his living room. A tray of food was laying on the coffee table just across from him.

Wait, there was furniture here! There wasn't any before! Jumping up, Darkwing dashed into the kitchen to see Launchpad and Gossalyn chowing down at the dinner table.

Darkwing hugged both of the surprised ducks tight, happy to see that they were alive.

"Who's the mayor?" Darkwing asked Launchpad.

"Terrence Feather, why?" asked Launchpad.

" Oh Launchpad" said Darkwing " I was in a terrible world. Gossalyn was dead, I was never born, and Tarus Bulba ruled St. Canard,"

"Geez" said Launchpad " that bump on the head must have delievered one crazy dream,"

"Dream or not" said Darkwing " it's glad to be back in reality,"

"Does this mean?" asked Gossalyn, excitedly.

"You got it kiddo" said Darkwing, striking a herioc pose " Darkwing Duck is back!"


	9. Ep9: Old Friend, New Foe

**Episode 9: Old Friend, New Foe**

Everyone was gathered at the Air Force Base in prepartion for the annual air show. Dozens of fancy decorated planes lined the strip, and even some old and new military machines lined the track.

"Wow!" shouted Gossalyn, pumping her fist into the air " this show is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah" said Launchpad " I can't believe I'm flying in it. It's going to be really tough facing off againist these piolits,"

"You'll beat them easy LP," said Drake, standing Launchpad's side.

"If he doesn't crash into the ground first," said a snide duck,approaching the group.

"Who are you?" asked Drake.

"Ghoul Rasco" said the duck " me and Launchpad here have known each other since flight school. I flew striaght to the top while he took the crash course. It's still a mystery to me how he ever earned a piolit's linsense,"

"It's a wonder you're even here at all" said Launchpad to Ghoul " you got your linsense revoked the moment police found out you were sneaking drugs across the border,"

"Yes" said Ghoul, looking at Launchpad " I wondered who called the cops,"

"If you don't have your linsense anymore" said Gossalyn " then what are you doing here at the air show?"

"Cute kid" said Ghoul, pinching Gossalyn's cheek and walking away " I doubt you would understand my reasons,"

"I don't like the looks of this guy LP" said Drake, as soon as Ghoul dissappeared " he might try and cause you trouble,"

"Hey don't worry DW" said Launchpad " he's not a piolit anymore. What harm can he do to me from the ground,"

Launchpad really shouldn't have asked that question.

* * *

About halfway through the air show, a heavy thunderstorm suddenly struck, canceling the rest of the excitement for tomorrow. Launchpad was dissappionted because it had almost been his turn to fly. Oh well, one thing a person could never predict was the weather.

As everyone left the base to dry off and rest before tomorrow, one person stayed behind. Swiftly silently through the pounding rain, a shadow creeped into one of the hangers.

Inside the hanger was a gaint, silver, wedged plane that the military had designed to be super fast and extremely deadly. A wide grin grew on the shadow's face as he patted his hand over the name of the craft.

"Silver Lightning" said the shadow " you're as good as mine,"

The spoken sentence had caught the attention of one of the nighttime guards. Quickly the shadow ducked behind the plane, as the guard and his flashlight started to scan the room.

Once the guard started to examine the area near the plane, the shadow jumped over the craft and whacked the guard on the back of the head. The guard was out cold instantly.

"Sorry pal" said the shadow, throwing something at the guard before getting into the Silver Lightning's cockpit " I gotta fly,"

With a roar of the engines the jet took off. When the guard recovered the next morning the plane was gone, and villian's calling card lie at his feet.

* * *

Launchpad was excited to get back to the air show, he couldn't to show off his flying skills to the masses. Only Drake accompanied him today, because Gossalyn had school and afternoon soccer pratice.

However, what had looked like a day filled flying and fun took a dark turn once they arrived at the air force base. Dozens of police cruisers lined the inside of the base. A few policemen were searching the grounds, while two stood nearby questioning a guard.

"What's going on here?" asked Drake, approaching the pair of policemen.

"Robbery that's what" said one of the policemen " a top secret military aircraft was stolen from this hanger last night. The Silver Lightning, fastest jet known to man. This guard was knocked out trying to stop the theif,"

"Any clues?" asked Drake.

Before the policeman could answer him the guard looked up from his conversation with the second police officer and pointed at Launchpad.

"He's the one!" said the guard " he's the one that stole the jet!"

"What?" asked Launchpad shocked " I would never...,"

Before he could even finish his sentence, handcuffs were placed around Launchpad's wrists.

"Let's take him downtown boys," said the first policemen.

"Wait Officer!" said Drake " there's got to be some sort of mistake. Launchpad was at my house sleeping all last night. Me and my daughter can vouch for him,"

"Then how do you explian this" said the guard, pulling out a card " I found it on the ground,"

"Hey my driver's linsense" said Launchpad, taking the card " I lost this at the air show yesterday,"

"Officer please" said Drake " don't take Launchpad to jail. Release him into my custody, until we can figure out who framed him,"

"Very well" said the first police officer " until we can find any new hard evidence againist your friend, he shall be held in your custody. But until this mystery comes to pass, Mr. McQuack is revoked of all flying rights. Hand over your poilit's linsense McQuack,"

Reluctantly, Launchpad handed over his piolit linsesnse to the officer, and with a somber mood he and Drake left the compound.

"I promise you Launchpad" Drake swore in his mind " I'll find this crook and get your linsesne back!"

* * *

That night, Darkwing's patrol was limited to the Ratcatcher. Since Launchpad had his linsense revoked he could no longer fly the ThunderQuack. This put a serious lack on patrol time.

Launchpad was busy sulking at home with Gossalyn so Darkwing was on his own tonight. The mallard's eyes kept looking to the sky for any sign of the missing plane.

"Hmph" sighed Darkwing " this is like looking for a needle in a haystack,"

Suddenly something zoomed overhead, and then Darkwing spotted it. The missing jet! Hovering over the Bank.

A laser fired from the bottom of the jet, blowing the roof off the bank building. The poilit behind the wheel saw Darkwing approaching and fired his laser at the superhero.

Darkwing jumped off the Ratcatcher just before the laser hit, and although he came out unscatched, his motorcycle was toast.

A claw reached down from the bottom of the jet, grabbing tons of money sacks. Not willing to let the villian slip away, Darkwing jumped onto the claw and climbed up toward the cockpit.

"Alright you..." said Darkwing to the poilit, his eyes widened in surprise " Ghoul Rasco?"

"Surprised Darkwing?" asked Ghoul " you shouldn't be?"

"So you're the one who framed Launchpad McQuack!" growled Darkwing.

"Yes" said Ghoul Rasco " but I plan to destroy more than his reputation,"

Doing a quick bareel roll Ghoul knocked Darkwing off his jet and sent the mallard flying for the ground. Getting out his gas gun, Darkwing activated the grapple hook feature, and descended to safety. His blue eyes glared at the villian responsible for his fall.

"If you see Launchpad" shouted Ghoul from up above " tell him to meet me in the skies tomorrow night for a duel to the death. See you later loser!"

And with that Ghoul Rasco sped off. Darkwing glared at the villian's smoke trail for a few seconds, before turning to the burning remians of his ruined Ratcatcher.

"What am I gonna do now?" said Darkwing.

* * *

"Why that sneak!" said Launchpad as soon as Darkwing told him what had happened " if he wants a duel, then fine!"

"Launchpad what are you thinking?" said Gossalyn " you can't battle him! Your linsense has been revoked remember? If someone spots you flying the ThunderQuack you'll be put in jail for life!"

"True" said Launchpad, sitting down on the couch " but what else can I do? I just can't let him get away with it!"

An idea suddenly popped up in Gossalyn's and Launchpad's minds as they both turned to Darkwing Duck. Darkwing immediately sensed what they were planning and waved his hands in protest.

"What? No! No way!" said Darkwing, backing up " I am not flying the ThunderQuack! I don't even know how to work the controls,"

"Easy Dw" said Launchpad " I can teach ya. The police may have said that I couldn't fly, but they didn't say I couldn't teach someone else how to,"

"Yeah don't worry Dad" said Gossalyn " after all Launchpad got out of flight school didn't he,"

"Yeah" said Launchpad " after crashing every plane they had, they gave me linsense and kicked me out,"

"I'm doomed," Darkwing thought.

* * *

Tomorrow night soon came, and the ThunderQuack was soaring through the skies. Darkwing sat nervously behind the wheel, while Launchpad sat in the co-piolit seat giving Darkwing some much needed flying advice.

"Keep the nose up Dw" said Launchpad " now straighten it out, good. You're doing a lot better than you did this afternoon DW,"

Darkwing's mind reflected back to the first few hours of his flying lesson. He had crashed into building after building after building. There was that one time he crashed on top of an old lady. She wasn't very pleased with that.

"Who knew an 88 year old lady with a walker would have a rifle stuffed in her purse!" thought Darkwing shivering off the thought. But he had to admit, Launchpad was right, his flying was getting better.

Suddenly the Silver Lightning appeared in front of the ThunderQuack, with it's evil poilit grinning behind the wheel. Launchpad and Darkwing looked at Ghoul with a glare.

"Well, well, well" said Ghoul " I'm dissappionted to not see you behind the wheel Launchpad. Got scared and had to hide behind your superhero friend?"

"You know very well the reason I can't fly!" yelled Launchpad " you had my linsense revoked! So Darkwing here is substituting for me!"

"I have to battle the hero huh?" said Ghoul, shrugging his shoulders " very well, he's no match for me. You'll both die anyway,"

Revving up the engines, the two planes charged at each other and the air battle had begun!

Ghoul made the first move and launched some high speed missles at the ThunderQuack. Darkwing tried to remember Launchpad's flying tips, but right now he flying more of panic than experince.

The unatural patterns of Darkwing's movents made the ThunderQuack able to dodge each and every missle aimed at it. Ghoul pounded his dashboard in frustration.

"It seems like Darkwing is going to be an even tougher adversary than I thought," said Ghoul.

While the ThunderQuack was recovering from it's little tango with the missles, Ghoul activated the laser feature on his plane and started firing at the ThunderQuack. Unlike the missles, this Darkwing barely managed to dodge.

"There has to be some way to disable that plane without actually damaging it," thought Darkwing. Then an idea suddenly popped in his mind.

Turning around, Darkwing blasted the ThunderQuack away from the Silver Lightning.

"Oh no" thought Ghoul, pressing the turbos " you're not getting away that easy,"

With that, the Silver Lightning sped after the ThunderQauck, determined to put an end to this battle once and for all. The ThunderQuack was only about twenty feet ahead now, Darkwing turned it around to face the incoming plane.

The mouth of the ThunderQuack opened revealing a large cannon. Grinning wickedly, Darkwing pressed a button, and a strange yellow substance launched itself at the Silver Lightning.

Ghoul couldn't move his plane to dodge, he was heading for the ThunderQuack to fast! The yellow substance splattered over his plane, and he lost visual instantly.

"Hope he's good at blind landings," said Darkwing, as the Silver Lightning spiraled and crashed into the ground.

Police were immediately on the scene when Darkwing crashed the ThunderQuack and he and Launchpad drug Ghoul out of the stolen plane.

"Here's your thief officer" said Darkwing, throwing Ghoul to the cops " Mr. Ghoul here was trying to frame Mr. McQuack for the theft of the Silver Lightning because he wanted revenge for Launchpad ruining his drug smuggling operation years ago,"

"I swear I'll get you for this Darkwing Duck," said Ghoul as he was handcuffed and loaded into a police cruiser.

"Well Mr. McQuack" said the police officer from yesterday " I believe I owe you an apology. Here's your poilit's linsesnse back,"

"Gee, thank you!" said Launchpad excitedly.

"Good to have you back LP," said Darkwing, slapping his friend on the back.

"Good to be back" said Launchpad " hey, now that you how to fly the ThunderQuack now, maybe you can drive us on some of the missons,"

"No thank you" said Darkwing, as he and Launchpad walked back to the ThunderQuack " from now on, you do the driving,"

And with that said Launchpad slipped behind the piolit wheel and flew him and Darkwing back home, to the Automan Bay Bridge.


	10. Ep10: A NegaDuck Christmas Carol

**Episode 10: A NegaDuck Christmas Carol**

Nighttime had fallen on the streets of St. Canard, and yet everywhere you could see the splendor of Christmas Eve. Colorful lights decorated all the buildings, a gaint christmas tree stood in the center of town square, and everyone was in a cheerful mood. Well, everyone except Negaduck of course. The mallard hated the Christmas season!

As he stomped angrily through the streets, Negaduck ruined anything in his way that advertised how good Christmas was; plastic Santas, carolers, and even some people who had just gotten done Christmas shopping.

"Ugh!" growled Negaduck " I can't see the reason people say this day is wonderful,"

"Excuse me Sir" said a young girl cat, stopping Negaduck in his tracks. The girl held a present in her hands. " you seem upset. How about a Christmas present to cheer you up,"

"How 'bout you get lost so I can get on my way!" yelled Negaduck, throwing the girl aside " Christmas, bah humbug!"

Just as the villian was about to walk away, the young cat girl's eyes suddenly glowed red and she sped in front of Negaduck. Negaduck was about to push the girl away again when the cat suddenly grew to the size of an adult, demonic-looking panther. Negaduck instantly backed away in fear.

"Just what kind of girl is this?" thought Negaduck.

" A curse lay upon you and your twisted soul" said the panther, her red eyes glaring at Negaduck " tonight you shall be visited by three ghosts, and by tomorrow's sunrise your fate shall be sealed,"

With that the panther lunged at Negaduck. The villian put his hands over his head to dfend againist the attack, but felt nothing. Dropping his guard, Negaduck looked to the spot where the panther had been, but it was no longer there.

"Hmph" said Negaduck, convincing himself that nothing supernatural had occured. " Ghosts? Curses? Yeah right!"

With that thought in mind, he continued on to his hideout.

* * *

When Negaduck got home back to his hideout, he immediately slipped into his pajamas and got into bed. After petting his chainsaw goodnight, Negaduck soon drifted into a deep slumber. Moments later, his alarm clock tolled one.

A bright white light suddenly appeared, shifting into form similiar to that of Gossalyn Mallard. Instead of wearing her usual tomboyish outfit, Gossalyn was dressed in a pretty white dress, and had a nice gold tiara decorating her head.

The only thing that seperated this Gossalyn from the real Gossalyn was the fact that she was transparent!

Seeing that her client was still asleep, the ghost Gossalyn brought out her hockey stick and wacked Negaduck hard on the head. Negaduck instantly got up, ready to kill the one who had dared interupt his sleep. When he saw the ghost Gossalyn he was shocked still.

"Oh great" said Negaduck " it's you. What, you and your dad want to beat me up while I'm at home now,"

"You have me confused with someone else" said the ghost Gossalyn " I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. I am only in this form because it's familiar to you,"

"So your one of the ghosts that panther lady sicked on me?" laughed Negaduck " Ha, some curse! Is a little girl ghoul supposed to scare me?"

"No, this is!" said ghost Gossalyn, white light erupting from her hands.

When the light vanished, Negaduck saw that he was no longer standing his room, but a different room. A room that seemed stranely familiar.

"Where have you taken me?" demanded Negaduck, looking towards the ghost Gossalyn.

"Your past" ghost Gossalyn answered simply " your back in the Negaverse,"

Now Negaduck realized why this place looked so familiar. It was his old home in the Negaverse, where he grew up as a child. The whole place was as bright and revolting as ever.

Christmas decorations were hung up,a little Negaduck was sitting near the the tree with a frown on his face. The door to the living room opened allowing two older ducks to enter, obivously Negaduck's parents.

Negaduck knew what was coming and hid his eyes away as his mother and father approached his younger self and immediately began the abuse. He couldn't sheild his ears from the young Negaduck's screams.

"Take me away," said Negaduck to ghost Gossalyn, hating to see himself so vunerable.

Ghost Gossalyn complied and seen melted around them and changed. Now, Negaduck and chost Gossalyn were standing in a dirt shrewn alley where a young kid Negaduck stood sitting in a cardboard box.

"This is when my parents got tired of owning me" said Negaduck " I was all alone here, until gang banging became my life,"

Time flowed forward showing how young Negaduck, desperate for food and purpose, joined up with a local gang and started building himself up in the crime world.

Time continued to flow forward until the young Negaduck grew up to his adult form and now ruled all of . Declaring himself the offical King of the Negaverse!

The present Negaduck looked down on ghost Gossalyn with a smug expression.

"If this is your way of making my mind change about Christmas" said Negaduck " it's not working one bit! It only reminds me how much I hated it!"

"I may have struck out" said ghost Gossalyn, pulling out a baseball and a bat " but you two more ghosts to deal with!"

With that said, ghost Gossalyn wacked the baseball with the bat, sending it flying into Negaduck's head. Within seconds, the villian blacked out.

* * *

Two o'clock struck, and Negaduck bolted striaght out of bed. His eyes scanned the room for any intruders, but he saw no one.

"Must have been a dream," said Negaduck, walking back to bed.

Before he could get back in it however, the lightswitch in his bedroom suddenly came on illuminating the darkness. Negaduck gasped when he saw the state of his room.

Nearly every inch of the floor had been covered with piles of food. Sitting on top of one of those piles, munching away happily was Launchpad McQuack. Green robes adorned his body, and a wreath replaced his trademark flight helmet. He was a little bit more solid than ghost Gossalyn, but his form was still transparent.

"Oh great" said Negaduck, slapping his forehead in aggrevation " first the little girl, and now Darkwing's sidekick, this night just couldn't get any better,"

"You must have me confused with someone else" said ghost Launchpad, jumping down from his food pile " I am the Ghost of Christmas Present! I only chose this form because it was familiar to you,"

"That panther lady sure knows how to curse someone" thought Negaduck sracastically, before turning to ghost Launchpad " okay, where are you supposed to take me?"

"Come" said ghost Launchpad " you'll see,"

The scene around ghost Launchpad and Negaduck suddenly changed until they were both stnading in the ruins of an abandoned warehouse. Gathered around a shabby table sat Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidnator, and Bushroot.

"So what's in the bag this year Quacky?" asked Megavolt.

"Let's see here" said Quackerjack reaching into his bag and pulling out various items " we got the new electronic recharger for Megavolt. A bag of super growth fertilzier for Bushroot. Water purifier for Licky,and a new toy of destruction for me,"

"Oh wow" said Megavolt, taking his gift with pleasure " this is the best Christmas ever!"

"What'd you get for your girlfriend Megs?" asked Liquidnator.

"Oh I already gave Saphire her present" said Megavolt " she knew I was coming here to see you guys, but I promised I come home for dinner,"

"Oooo" said Quackerjack, giddily " sounds like the sparks are really flying,"

"Hey guys" said Bushroot, speaking up " maybe we should start including Negaduck on our yearly tradition,"

"Are you kidding?" said Megavolt " he hates Christmas! Plus what has he ever given us in return for our loyalty? Nothing that's what!"

"The guys a big cheapskate!' said Liquidnator, slamming his watery fists down on the table " even cheaper than me,"

"And he always snags most of the loot" said Quackerjack " there's no way I'll share Christmas with Negaduck,"

"No way!" agreed all the Fearsome Four.

"Why those ingrates!" said Negaduck, starting to charge for the Fearsome Four only to be held back by ghost Launchpad " Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! I'll rip out their guts! Let me at 'em!"

The scene around them shifted and changed. Soon Negaduck and ghost Launchpad found themselves standing outside Drake Mallard's house.

"what are we doing here?" said Negaduck, confused as he looked through the house window.

Inside the house, Drake, Gossalyn, and Launchpad were preparing for Christmas. The tree was decorated, presents lay under it's branches, and the milk and cookies were already set for Santa.

Launchpad and Gossalyn went into the kitchen to get everything ready for dinner, while Drake went to the closet, brought out one more present, and layed it next to Santa's cookies. Writing a quick note, Drake attached it to the gift, and went to join his family for supper.

Ghosting through the wall, Negaduck looked down at the note Darkwing had written and gasped in surprise.

**Dear Santa,**

**I know this may seem like a strange request, but I would please like you to deliever this gift to my arch enemey Negaduck. Yeah, I know he's a villian and you probably already got him on your naughty list, but he's respectfully nicer this past year.**

**He helped save my family's life when I was being controlled by DarkWarrior. He even helped bring me back from my dark side and didn't strike me at my weakest moment. This is just my way of saying thanks to him.**

**Feliz Navidad,**

**Darkwing Duck**

Negaduck couldn't believe it. Darkwing had gotten him a Christmas present. Tears threatened to come out of Negaduck's eyes, but the villian held them back, determined not to break his tough guy fascade.

Suddenly the whole scene went black around Negaduck, and ghost Launchpad dissappeared. Negaduck looked all around him, but nothing but darkness caught his eye.

"This isn't working ya hear!" shouted Negaduck to the void " you still can't convince me that this Christmas stuff is a good thing!"

No one answered the villian's desperate scream. Negaduck was left completely and utterly alone.

* * *

Three terrible bongs suddenly echoed through the darkness. A cloud of blue smoke suddenly appeared and Negaduck could hear the same annoying voice as a form appeared out of the mist.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night" said Darkwing, appearing out the smoke " I am the shadow that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I am the Ghost of Christmas Future!"

"What are you doing here Darkwing?" said Negaduck, starting to get annoyed with this whole curse.

"How many times I have to tell you?" said the ghost Darkwing " I'm not the real Darkwing Duck, I'm just in this form because it's familiar to you,"

Negaduck studied the ghost Darkwing more closely. True, there were at least three major differences between this Darkwing and the real Darkwing.

His trademark purple suit had been replaced for a black one, making him look like a minature Zorro. His gas gun had been replaced with a sythe. Not to mention he was completely see through.

"Alright" said Negaduck " where are you supposed to take me? Somewhere with a lot of Christmas spirit I bet,"

"Nope" said ghost Darkwing " I'm supposed to take you to your curse,"

Snapping his fingers, the dark and gloomy scene around Negaduck and Darkwing suddenly turned bright and colorful. Negaduck gasped in horror to see that everything he ever hated pop out of nowhere to torment him.

Cute children laughing and singing songs, Flowers, Toys, Non-voilence, educational t.v. shows, and worst of all...Darkwing clones everywhere!

"Aaaahhhh!" yelled Negaduck, running to find a way out. " Get me outta here!"

Ghost Darkwing silently shook his head as he watched Negaduck claw at the walls desperately trying to find a way out of this torture.

"Well I think I scared him bad enough," said ghost Darkwing, snapping his fingers.

A white light suddenly engulfed the whole room.

* * *

Springing from his nightmare, Negaduck ran out of bed, and started spreading christmas cheer like crazy. He gave some of his loot to the Fearsome Four, played with some kids, and even helped an old lady cross the street.

But even though there were plenty of good deeds to do around town, there was one house in particular that Negaduck was eager to visit.

Darkwing got the shock of his life when he opened up his door to see Negaduck standing on the other side.

"Hey Dark" said Negaduck holding out a Christmas present " I can't stay long, so I'd thought I give you this and say Merry Christmas!"

"Uh, thanks Negaduck" said Darkwing, taking the gift with surprise. " hold on a minute, I have something for you too,"

Moments later, Darkwing brought out his own Christmas present and gave it to Negaduck. Negaduck immedaitely unseathed the wrapping to see what was inside. To his surprise, Darkwing had gotten him the new 16 Blade Diamond Edge Chainsaw.

"Wow" thought Negaduck " I can cause major destruction with this!"

"Merry Christmas Negaduck," said Darkwing.

"Merry christmas Darkwing," said Negaduck, waving and walking away.

"Hmph" thought Negaduck, as he headed back to the hideout " maybe I should do this more every year. As long the other members of the Fearsome Five don't find out. I'll see you next Christmas, Darkwing,"

With that thought in mind, Negaduck sped home on his motorbike, determined to test his new chainsaw on some poor, defenseless Christmas trees. This was the best Christmas of his life!

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed my Christmas Special. Merry Christmas Everybody! Feliz Navidad!**


	11. Ep11: The Ghost Hound of StCanard

**Episode 11: The Ghost Hound of St. Canard**

Darkwing didn't know what to do as he roamed through the lonely streets of . The old mallard had lost track of time, and was heading on his way home, sighing in defeat.

Gossalyn's birthday was tomorrow and he had yet to find her the perfect birthday present. He could already see the infuriated look on Gossalyn's face as he imagined her getting no birthday presents from her adoptive father.

None of the stores had anything decent to sale, so what was Darkwing going to do? Luckily, the answer came a little further down the street.

Darkwing saw an old, wooden wagon parked at the side of the road, home to beautiful gypsy. Behind the woman, on a self, sat cages with cute little puppies barking inside them.

"That's the perfect gift to get for Gossalyn!" thought Darkwing, and dashed towards the wagon.

"Excuse me Mam" said Darkwing to the gypsy " how much for one of those puppies?"

"Ah" said the gypsy " you wish to take one home for your adoptive daughter yes?"

"Yeah I..." satrted Darkwing, then asked in confusion " how did you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes" said the gypsy, grabbing a cage with a black and white puppy with yellow eyes, and handing it Darkwing " please take this one with my compliments. Hope your little girl has a Happy Birthday,"

"Okay" said Darkwing, leaving withe puppy in hand " Thanks!"

As soon as Darkwing was out of sight, the rest of the puppies and the wagon dissappeared. The gypsy shed her form to reveal a tall, female duck in bright red dress, and eerie yellow eyes. Her voice was like an evil hiss.

"Enjoy the party Darkwing" said the mysterious woman " cause the next celebration will be your funeral,"

With that said, a chill of evil laughter echoed through the night.

* * *

The next morning, the Drake Mallard house was in full swing as Gossalyn and her guests celebrated her birthday. After all the games and birthday cake, Gossalyn all about pounced into the pile of presents she recieved.

One by one, she got one amazing gift after another, but she noticed quickly that someone's gift was missing. Confused and hurt Gossalyn turned to her Drake.

"Dad" she asked " didn't you get me anything?"

"As a matter of fact I did," said Drake, pulling out a present that he had been behind his back, and handed it to Gossalyn.

Excited, Gossalyn fiercely tore away at the wrapping. Once it was off she and all of her guests gasped in surprise. For inside the gift there was a cage holding a cute little black and white puppy with beautiful yellow eyes.

Gossalyn immediately unlocked the cage and held the puppy in her arms. The puppy seemed to take a liking to Gossalyn right away and started licking her face.

The rest of the party was spent playing games with Gossalyn's new pet, and by the time all her guests left, Gossalyn gave a big hug to her dad saying...

"This was the best birthday ever,"

Drake smiled at his daughter's thanks and later on that night, he tucked Gossalyn and her new pet, happily into bed.

* * *

But things were not likely to be very happy for long. A full moon shown brightly in the skies that night, making Gossalyn's new puppy stir and jump out of bed.

Feeling something missing from her bedside, Gossalyn awoke to find her puppy looking out the window at the bright glowing moon.

"Hey Night Hound" asked Gossalyn, sleepily " what are you doing over there?"

At first, Night Hound didn't even realize that Gossalyn was speaking to it, but then it suddenly growled and turned towards its master.

To Gossalyn's horror Night Hound started to grow into a demonic looking black and white wolf, with burning red eyes. His teeth were gleaming razor-sharp, and he looked ready to tear her to pieces.

"Gossalyn!" came the voice of Darkwing, banging on the bedroom door " I told you to turn the T.V. off and go to sleep!"

"It's not the T.V. Dad!" shouted Gossalyn, holding up a pillow in defense as Night Hound stalked closer.

"Just what the..." said Darkwing, barging into the room, and stopped when he saw Night Hound " Whoa, Momma!"

Night Hound immediately turned his gaze away from Gossalyn and charged after Darkwing, making the mallard run for his life. Launchpad just got out of bed looking for a glass of water as Darkwing ran by with Night Hound chasing him.

"Hmph" said Launchpad, continueing to the kitchen " DW is playing with Night Hound. He must really like the pup,"

Gossalyn ran after her dad and Night Hound as the chase took to the streets. Darkwing was screaming for his life searching for anyway to escape the demonic wolf, while Night Hound charged from behind determined to kill.

From her current pace, Gossalyn knew that she would never be able to catch up to Night hound and her dad. Unless...she took a shortcut!

With that thought, Gossalyn jumped into the sewers, and took the shortcut to Main Square. By the time she popped out of the manhole cover, Darkwing had arrived, breathing hard from all the running. Night Hound wasn't to far behind him.

"Stop!" yelled Gossalyn, running in front of her dad as Night Hound came to deliever the killing blow.

Pain erupted from Gossalyn's body as one of Night Hound's claws slashed her mid-section, making her fall to the ground dripping blood.

"Gossalyn!" creid Darkwing in terror, immediately running over to his injured daughter's side.

Tears escaped from the hero's eyes, striking the ground. Night Hound paused in his attack, horrified at seeing the pain it had just caused.

"Well done my pet," said a voice from behind, grabbing Darkwing's and Night Hound's attention.

Darkwing's eyes widened in shock as he saw tall, evil-looking, female duck standing there with eerie yellow eyes and a bright red dress.

"Who are you?" asked Darkwing, something about this woman looked familiar.

"You may call me Blood Wraith" said the woman " my pet was sent to destroy you Darkwing Duck, but your daughter got caught in the crossfire,"

Night Hound growled at Blood Wraith, showing it was not at all pleased that had hurt an innocent little girl. With warning, Night Hound charged at Blood Wraith, determined to put an end to the evil socceress.

But Blood Wraith had expected the attack and shot a ray of dark red energy right at Night Hound's heart. The demonic wolf fell to the ground and died instantly.

"You served your purpose" said Blood Wraith to the dead dog, then turned her gaze to Darkwing " next time my sweet, I won't fail to kill you,"

With that said, Blood Wraith disappeared into a cloud of red smoke, leaving the mallard more confused then ever. Who was this Blood Wraith? Why did she send this hound to kill him?

A groan from Gossalyn suddenly stopped Darkwing's thoughts in their tracks. All those questions could wait to be answered later, right now he had to get Gossalyn to the hospital.

* * *

A few days later, Gossalyn had woken up and was released from the EMC with a bandage wrapped her chest. Darkwing told her all of what happened after she had gotten injured and about Night Hound's death.

"I'm sorry this was the way your birthday had to end," said Darkwing, solemnly.

"It's okay Dad" said Gossalyn, giving Darkwing a reassuring hug " even though Night Hound may have been used by that evil lady, in the end he defended us. He was a true hero,"

"Yes" said Darkwing " I guess he was,"

A silent funeral was held for Night Hound not to long after. Darkwing and Launchpad had retrieved the body and buried it somewhere in the park.

In the mourning, Darkwing's mind couldn't help but think of Blood Wraith and the merciless way she killed Night Hound. Right in front of Night Hound's grave, Darkwing swore to find the socceress and make her pay for what she's done.


	12. Ep12: MetalWing Duck

**Episode 12: MetalWing Duck**

In the mountians, not all that far St. Canard Bay, Tarus Bulba stood growling in anger. Once he had been a proud mobster, one of the most feared criminal minds in all of St. Canard. But that all changed one day, when Darkwing entered his life.

It was a brilliant scheme at first, forcing Darkwing to give up the arming code to the Ramrod just to save Gossalyn's life. The tables suddenly turned however when Darkwing decided to fight back.

The foolish superhero had overloaded the Ramrod, causing it to self-destruct. Bulba made sure that Darkwing didn't leave the roof when the Ramrod exploded, but somehow the miserable had survived, while Bulba himself didn't.

Now thanks to that stupid orginazation F.O.W.L he was revived again, as a half-metal, half-beast monster.

"It's not fair!" shouted Bulba " Darkwing can still walk around as free as bird, while I am forced into hiding thanks to my hideous appearence,"

"I agree" said a voice, shocking Tarus Bulba " it just doesn't seem fair,"

"Who are you?" said Tarus Bulba, turning around to see a female duck he had never seen before.

"They call me Blood Wriath" said the female duck " I'm a socceress of sorts. I heard your cries for revenge, and hold the key to your plight right here in my hand,"

From her red dress, Blood Wraith pulled out a single, white feather. Tarus Bulba stared at the feather for a minute before rolling over in laughter.

"Haha!" laughed Tarus Bulba " a feather? How is a simple thing like a feather, going to get my revenge againist Darkwing Duck,"

"Simple" said Blood Wraith " because this is a feather belonging to Darkwing Duck. All I need is a little something from you, then I can complete the spell,"

"And what something is that?" asked Tarus Bulba.

Without warning, Blood Wraith slashed one of her hands againist a part of Bulba's arm where there was no metal and drew blood. Bulba growled in anger at the unexpected attack, but Blood Wraith ignored him and put the blood she had gathered onto Darkwing's feather, making it turn blood red.

Blood Wraith then called fire to here hands and started to burn the feather, while mumbling some strange words that even Bulba couldn't understand.

When the socceress was done casting her spell, Bulba stared in amazement as the blood-stained feather had suddenly turned into solid metal. Grinning wickedly, Blood Wraith handed the metal feather over to Tarus Bulba.

"The spell has been set" said Blood Wraith " once this feather falls into Darkwing's hands, he'll become metal, while you'll be flesh again,"

* * *

Darkwing was out alone for morning patrol this morning while Gossalyn went to school, and Launchpad went out of town for an errand, and so far he was dissapionted. Not a single crime had been reported all day.

What was a superhero to do if there were no crimes to be stopped?

"I wish something big would happen," said Darkwing.

Unfortunately for him, he got his wish. Screams came from downtown, and Darkwing rushed to the sceen. Only to stop the Ratcatcher in its tracks when he saw who was causing all the chaos.

"Tarus Bulba!" yelled Darkwing surprised.

Hard as it was to believe, it was true! The half flesh, half-bull was tearing up downtown with cyber enhancements. A wicked grin spread over his face when he saw Darkwing.

"Well" said Tarus Bulba, looking at the masked mallard " I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up,"

"Quit the rampage now Tarus Bulba!" shouted Darkwing pointing his gas gun " or else fall to the mighty Darkwing Duck,"

"Your ego is still as big as ever I see" said Tarus Bulba, with a grin " in that case, maybe I should reward you for your efforts. Here, catch!"

With that Tarus Bulba threw the metal feather at Darkwing to which the hero actually caught. Darkwing looked at the strange trinket in confusion, before turning his eyes back on Tarus Bulba.

But the bull was already flying off to parts unknown.

"That's strange" thought Darkwing, looking at the metal feather again " why'd he give me this?"

Shrugging his shoulders in confusion, Darkwing pocketed the metal feather, hopped back onto the Ratcatcher, and headed home. Little knowing what surprise awaited him the next morning.

* * *

Gossalyn and Launchpad were just sitting down for breakfast the next morning, when a scream shattered through the house. Leaving their food behind, Launchpad and Gossalyn rushed upstairs to Darkwing's room to see what the hero was screaming about.

Once they arrived in the bedroom, both ducks got the shock of their life. Darkwing's body and costume had become completely metal, and his eyes glowed a fearsome shade of red.

Gossalyn couldn't help but stare in horror. Last night, when her dad went to bed, he was still flesh and feathers. She had no idea on how his body turned metal overnight.

"Dad, what happened to you?" asked Gossalyn.

"I don't know" said Darkwing " yesterday, I encountered Tarus Bulba in the town square, then I wake up with armor-plating!"

"It does make you look kind of scary DW" said Launchpad, shivering a little " I don't know how this could have happened by natural means,"

"What about by supernatural means?" said Gossalyn, an idea suddenly popping into her head " Hey Dad, did Bulba do or say anything when he fought you yesterday,"

"Not really" said Darkwing, picking up the metal feather from his bedroom dresser " all he did was throw this at me and ran off,"

"Hmm" said Gossalyn, taking the feather " if this was supernatural, maybe Morganna's spellbook has something to counter it. Me and Launchpad will go search for a cure, while you track down Tarus Bulba,"

"Sounds like a plan" said Darkwing " be careful guys,"

And with that said, the trio ran off in search for a cure.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of St. Canard, Tarus Bulba stood admiring himself in a mirror.

"Aw" said Tarus Bulba " it feels good to be flesh again,"

"Then I assume you are pleased with the results," said Blood Wraith, suddenly appearing behind him.

"Indeed I am" said Tarus Bulba " now I just need a way to lure Darkwing to his doom. My revenge won't be complete until he's completely crushed,"

"Ooo" said Blood Wraith " then I think I know just the place where you can have your revenge,"

* * *

Darkwing was out on the Ratcatcher keeping an eye out fr Tarus Bulba when a familiar voice suddenly broke through on his Ratcatcher's radio.

"Ooohh Darkwing" sang Tarus Bulba's voice " enjoying your new look? I know I am,"

"Bulba!" growled Darkwing.

"Want to change back?" said Tarus Bulba's voice " Meet me at the Auto Town Junkyard. We'll dicuss my terms,"

"Junkyard huh?" said Darkwing, as soon as Bulba's voice cut off with a laugh " not doubt he wants to turn me into scrap metal. But he can reserve my condition, I'll just have to chance it,"

With that said, Darkwing speeded off towards the junkyard.

* * *

Twilight set in quickly by the time Darkwing arrived at the Auto Town Junkyard. Mountians of junk were piled all around, with the midnight shadows making the junkyard glow eerie in the moonlight.

Luckily thanks to this new robot body he obtained, Darkwing had gained perfect night vision and could see clearly in the dark. He was able to spot Bulba even before the bull decided to show himself.

"So glad you could make it Darkwing" said Tarus Bulba with a grin " now how does it feel when you are metal and I am blood?"

"Heavy" said Darkwing " I don't see how you could move around with this much fat,"

"Flattery will get you nowhere" said Bulba, pulling out a remote and pushing a button " nowhere but a grave,"

Without warning Darkwing suddenly felt his metallic body being pulled up to a super-electro magnet. No matter how Darkwing tried to struggle out of the magnet's pull he couldn't break free.

"I could see this coming" Darkwing berated himself " and yet was I prepared? Nooo!"

"Time for you to meet your fiery end," laughed Tarus Bulba, positioning the magnet over a molten steel pit.

Darkwing gulped as he looked down to what would be his fiery demise, as Tarus Bulba's finger edged near the magnet's off button.

"Well I guess this the end" Darkwing thought " so Launchpad, Gos, I'll never forget you,"

* * *

Meanwhile at Morganna's place Gossalyn was getting frustrated. Her and Launchpad had checked every spellbook in Morganna's collection, and there wasn't one mention about metal feathers turning people metal!

"Dad could be a robot forever" thought Gossalyn sadly " I don't want a robot for a dad,"

Tears fell from Gossalyn's eyes, landing on the metal feather clutched in her hands. A yellow glow suddenly surrounded the metal feather, making both Gossalyn and Launchpad gape in surprise.

The feather in Gossalyn's hands was no longer metal, it was white. White, real, and definately alive!

* * *

Tarus Bulba was about to push the button to send Darkwing to his doom when a yellow glow suddenly surrounded him and the helpless hero.

Bulba started regrowing the metal parts he lost, while Darkwing turned back to normal and fell free from the magnet, Cleverly making use of his cape, to parachute far away from the molten.

"No!" shouted Tarus Bulba in rage " this can't be happening!"

"Hey Bulby!" yelled Darkwing, swinging the electro magnet towards Bulba " time for your bath!"

"No! No!" yelled Tarus Bulba, as he brought up by the magnet and positioned over the lava pit.

"That should keep busy until the police come to pick you up" said Darkwing, walking away " see you later Bulba!"

Arriving back home, Darkwing was greeted by a cheerful Gossalyn and Launchpad who were happy to see him as flesh and blood once again. This time, Darkwing was determined to stay that way.

* * *

Back at the junkyard, night had fallen, and Bulba was still hanging there waiting for the cops to show up, when spotted a familiar female duck in a red dress strolling up the path.

"Ms. Wraith" said Tarus Bulba " thank goodness you're here. Get me down and I can finish Darkwing once and for all,"

"You failed me Bulba" said Blood Wraith, her yellow eyes sending an evil glare " and I don't tolerate failure,"

Whipping out a magical red bolt, Blood Wraith cut the rope to the magnet, making it and Bulba fall straight down into the molten steel pit.

Blood Wraith smiled wickedly at Bulba's pitiful cries for mercy as she sealed the doors to the molten pit closed! The bull was forever trapped in his own fiery grave.

"Well Darkwing" said Blood Wraith, turning her eyes to the moon " you may have escaped my wrath today. But all to soon, your death will come,"


	13. Ep13: Opossites Attack

**Episode 13: Opossites Attack**

"You won't get away so easily Negaduck!" yelled Darkwing.

"Yeah!" yelled Negaduck, to the hero running behind him " well, just try and stop me hero,"

Darkwing was out on his nightly patrol when an alarm at the jewelry store had grabbed his attention. Soon, Negaduck ran out of the store carrying the world's biggest ruby in his hands. Just like that, the chase was on.

Not to far away from where the two ducks were running, a struggling reporter sat on a bench in town square with a frown on his face.

Weeks had gone by, and not an exciting story appeared to be in sight. He thought it was good fortune when some female duck in a red dress gave him a brand new camera to report news with, but nothing thrilling seemed to be coming his way.

Oh, how wrong he was. Just then, Darkwing and Negaduck tumbled into town square. Negaduck tripped on a loose stone, sending the world's largest ruby plummeting striaght into a nearby fountian. It wasn't to long that Darkwing caught up to the super-villian.

"Alright Negaduck" said Darkwing, drawing out his gas gun " surrender now!"

"Not a chance!" said Negaduck, bringing up his chainsaw.

The reporter jumped up in excitement as the two mallards got ready fight. This is the kind of heart-thrilling story he had been searching for! A fight to the death between Darkwing and Negaduck.

Quickly setting up his new camera, the reporter focused it on the two ducks, just as Darkwing jumped into attack, and pressed the button.

However, the reporter recieved a surprise, that instead of a quick flash, a beam shot out of the camera and struck Darkwing Duck. Negaduck looked in shock at Darkwing at first, then turned to the reporter who shot the beam.

"Thanks pal," said Negaduck, before retrieving the ruby and running off.

The reporter ran off as well, leaving his new camera behind, fearing a lawsuit from St. Canard's most mysterious crimefighter.

If either of them had stuck around a second longer, they would have noticed the creation of two Darkwing Ducks. One of the Darkwing's had peaceful and cheerful look on his face. But the other Darkwing's expression was mean and nasty.

"Ah" cheered Nega-Darkwing " free at last!"

"Wha..where am I?" said Posi-Darkwing, confused " it's very nice here,"

"I'll show you what's nice," said Nega-Darkwing, grabbing his postive self and throwing him away in a nearby bin.

"Now" said Nega-Darkwing, picking up the camera the reporter left behind " the time has come for the rebirth of the one and only, Negaduck!"

With that said Nega-Darkwing shot himself with the camera and let out a bone-chilling evil laugh as he returned to his galvanized form.

"Now" said the Galvanized Negaduck " time to take care of that imposter of mine,"

* * *

Back at Fearsome Five headquarters, Negaduck had been praised with the brillant theft of the world's largest ruby, and was about to discuss their next heist when millions of blue lightning bolts shot the warehouse door, allowing the Galvanized Negaduck to walk in. Megavolt immediately backed up in fear.

"It can't be" said Megavolt " Negaduck! He's alive!"

"What are you talking about?" yelled Negaduck.

"Not you, him!" said Megavolt, pointing to the Galvanized Negaduck " I created him once by accident with my tron-splitter! But that thing was trashed ages ago,"

"Until now that is" said the Galvanized Negaduck " and there's room for two Negaduck's in this town, so I'm afriad I'm just going have to destroy this one,"

"Take your best shot" said Negaduck " Fearsome Five, Attack!"

With that said, the members of the Fearsome Five and the Galvanized Negaduck engaged in battle. The negative charged mallard laughed at the pathetic resistance ganging up againist him.

Shooting out blue ray of negative energy from his hands, Galvanized Negaduck blew away every member of the Fearsome Five, making the villians land hard on the floor.

Letting out an evil laugh, the Galvanized Negaduck approached his alternate from the Negaverse, and the mallard up by his collar.

"Consider yourself canceled," said the Galvanized Negaduck, throwing the unconious Negaduck out through one of the warehouse windows.

"Oh man," said Bushroot.

"I don't believe this," said Quackerjack.

"Now it's your turn," growled Galvanized Negaduck, giving the rest of the Fearsome Five the same treatment as their beloved leader.

With the garbage now out of sight, Galvanized Negaduck claimed his rightful place on his throne, and concocted a wicked way to destroy St. Canard once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, the beaten Fearsome Five regrouped about ten miles away from the warehouse that the Galvanized Negaduck threw them out of.

"That does it!" yelled a very angry Negaduck " that punks going down now!"

"But what can we do?" asked Bushroot " that Negaduck's more powerful than any of us,"

"Yeah" said Quackerjack " he'll just zap us away again,"

"You invented that machine!" said Negaduck, angrilly poking Megavolt " think of something!"

"Well, last time" said Megavolt " I galvanized Posi-Darkwing and merged him back together with his negative half. However, since Negaduck galvanized himself with the tron-splitter, I assume that he destroyed it afterwards, so he couldn't merge with his other half,"

"Then how are we going to stop him?" asked Bushroot.

"Hey" said Liquidnator, suddenly getting an idea " you said there was a second Darkwing. Why don't we get him to help us,"

"Great idea" said Megavolt " but he stands no chance againist Negaduck unless he's galvanized. I can rebuild the tron-splitter no problem, but we have no idea where to look for Posi-Darkwing,"

" I have an idea" thought Negaduck, then said outloud " I'll find Darkwing! You other three stay here and make sure Sparky gets the job done right. that other Negaduck is going to wish he had never been born,"

With that said, Negaduck stormed off.

* * *

Gossalyn and Launchpad recieved quite a shock when they answered the door and Negaduck stormed in.

"Where's Darkwing?" Negaduck demanded.

"Croceting," said Launchpad, pointing to the living room.

Negaduck stepped into the living room and nearly gagged at the sight. Sitting, crossed-legged on the couch, was Posi-Darkwing, knitting a warm, soft blanket like 82-year old grandmother.

"Geesh" thought Negaduck, slapping his forehead " it's going to take years for that image to leave my memory,"

Shaking off the disturbing sight, Negaduck grabbed Posi-Darkwing's arms and dragged the contented mallard all the way outside.

"Hey, where are you taking him?" asked Gossalyn, worried.

"To put him back together, what does it look like?" said Negaduck annoyed.

For a second, Gossalyn and Launchpad looked at each other consumed. But when the reality of Negaduck's statement finally hit them, they rushed after the supervillian.

"Wait for us!"

* * *

"Perfect" said the Galvanized Negaduck, approaching the TV's broadcast attenta " all is going according to plan,"

"He's up on the roof!" said Megavolt, running up to the TV building with Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidnator behind him. A completed tron-spliiter in his hands.

"What's he doing up there?" asked Launchpad, running up with Negaduck, Gossalyn, and Posi-Darkwing.

As the crowd below watched, the Galvanized Negaduck began feeding his own power into the TV's broadcast wave, making a gaint blue beam of energy pierce through the sky. Megavolt's eyes widened in horror, as he realized just what Galvanized Negaduck planned to do.

"Oh no!" shouted Megavolt " Reverse Flow!"

"Reverse what?" asked Negaduck.

"Reserve Flow!" shouted Megavolt " he's going to destroy the entire city of St. Canard with one big blast!"

"Then we don't have much time" said Gossalyn " Hurry! Galvanize Posi-Darkwing so we can stop this creep!"

Without wasting anymore time, Megavolt galvanized Posi-Darkwing, and they all ran up to the roof determined to stop the Galvanized Negaduck once and for all.

* * *

"Ha!" laughed Galvanized Negaduck " just a couple of more minutes, and St. Canard will burn,"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" yelled Negaduck, he and everyone else arriving on the roof.

"Okay Posi-Darkwing get him!" yelled Gossalyn.

"Time to put an end to all this destruction," said Posi-Darkwing, shooting out a stream of postive energy at the broadcast attenta.

"My signal! No!" yelled the Galvanized Negaduck, tackling Posi-Darkwing " you'll pay for that,"

"Quick, Megavolt!" yelled Gossalyn " hit him with the tron-splitter!"

"Alright" said Megavolt, taking aim " Fire!"

A beam of light spit from the camera striking the two galvanized ducks, making them remerge into the original Darkwing Duck. Launchpad and Gossalyn immediately ran over to retrieve Darkwing, while Fearsome ran over to stop the attenta, which overloading with the massive amounts of energy it had stored.

"Liquidnator! Short it out!" yelled Negaduck.

Within a moment, Liquidnator melted himself into the controls, and shorted out the broadcast attenta, saving the entire city of St. Canard from complete destruction.

"Ah man" thought Megavolt " now I'll never know what happened to John and Marsha,"

"Hey" said Quackerjack " where'd the good guys go?"

"They must have split," said Bushroot.

"Yeah" said Megavolt " well should too before the cops come,"

"Just one little thing to take care of first," said Negaduck, charging up his chainsaw.

Without relention, Negaduck sliced up Megavolt's tron-splitter into tiny little toothpicks.

"If you think of making anything like that again" said Negaduck, pointing his chainsaw at Megavolt " the next thing I slice will be you,"

No further arguement, the Fearsome Five headed back to their headquarters, with the one and only Negaduck leading the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, not to far off in the distance, Blood Wraith stood watching the final moments of the Galvanized Negaduck. Needless to say, her mind had been intruiged.

Perhaps she had been wrong to try and destroy Darkwing so soon. If only see could find a way to bring Darkwing close to her side, then mayb she could still find a way to destroy St. Canard.

"Yes my Darkwing" said Blood Wraith, dissappearing into the shadows " soon the real test shall begin,"


End file.
